Teen Titans: Season 6,7 and 8
by sitiaisyah93
Summary: My version of Season 6,7 and 8. The Titans are baffled by a new villain who wreaks havoc. Starfire earns new powers and is trying to control them. The Titans help out the newly formed Titans South.I am currently accepting OCs for villains and heroes. SUBMIT TODAY! Please put your character here after submitting: theteentitans.wikia.c o m Add photos and details of your character!
1. Chapter 1: The Secret Weapon Part 1

**Here is the beginning of my version of season 6. I am currently accepting any OCs of heroes and villains for Titans South. Plus, I also accept episode ideas (full credit goes to you). Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season 6**

Episode 1: The Secret Weapon Part 1

"Booya! I beat you again little dude!" cheered Cyborg, doing a victory dance.

"All right. I admit that you're the better video game player and that meat is better than tofu." said Beast Boy.

"Don't forget that you have wear a pink tutu and dance like a ballerina." reminded Cyborg.

Just then, loud blares of alarms sounded throughout the whole tower.

"Titans trouble!" said Robin, rushing in into the living room.

"Aww. I was just about to record BB doing an excerpt from Swan Lake." complained Cyborg, pouting slightly.

"No time! Hurry!" said Robin, more urgently.

"Fine." replied Cyborg, getting up.

Five minutes later, the Teen Titans arrived at J.C.I. LABS in the city. Sitting in his office was a very concerned Professor Jameson. His eyes lit up as he saw the Titans entering his office.

"The Teen Titans! Thank goodness you're here! I've been so worried." said Prof. Jameson, sighing with relief.

"We're here Professor so what's the problem?" asked Robin curiously.

The professor frowned at him. Without warning, he rushed past the Titans and hurriedly closed the door and lowered the blinds. After making sure that nobody else could hear them, he asked them to take a seat.

"Very well. I must remind you that any information that I divulge here is extremely confidential and therefore will only remain in this room, understand?" said the professor sternly.

The Titans nodded.

"Very well. Your mission is this." said Prof. Jameson, taking something out of his briefcase.

The Titans gasped as they saw what the professor was holding in his hand. It was a gold heart-shaped necklace that glowed with sparkles.

"What is that?" asked Cyborg incredulously.

"This," said Professor Jameson, holding out the necklace. "Is the necklace of your mission. It will help you in finding what I lost."

"Um. What exactly did you lose?" asked Beast Boy curiously.

"I think its better to show you than tell you." said Prof. Jameson. He turned around and opened a secret door at the back of his office. "Sierra, they're ready to meet you." said the professor gently.

A girl stepped out of the secret door. The girl had messy blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and wide blue eyes. She was wearing an army jacket with matching army shorts and big combat boots. She looked vaguely familiar and it wasn't until Beast Boy said a name that the Titans realized who she resembled.

"Terra?" whispered Beast Boy.

The girl looked at him with her wide blue eyes. After a second glance, Beast Boy realized that she wasn't Terra. This girl's face was a bit rounder than Terra's and her eyes were a different shade of blue.

"Teen Titans, I would like to introduce you to one of my experiments. This is Sierra Hawkins." said Prof. Jameson.

"Hi." said Sierra, waving at them.

"What does Sierra have to do with our mission?" asked Robin.

"I'm glad you asked. Sierra show them." said Prof. Jameson.

"You might want to step back." warned Sierra. They heeded her advice and went back a few paces.

"Enchantix!" yelled Sierra.

(A/N: You might want to open Winx club's Enchantix music while imagining this.)

(Music: Enchantix… Ohhh-oh-oh-ohh-ohhh. Enchanti-ix. Magical powder. Maximum power. Enchanti-i-i-i-x. Powers upon me! Powerful, magical. Wonderful, dimensions. Powerful enchanti-i-ix. Incredible visions, incredible power of Winx! Enchantix!)

Yellow sparkly light engulfed her whole body. Her hair grows in length was swept into two long ponytails held by red diamond-shaped gems. Two long pink ribbons laced her hands, forming sparkly pink gloves. Bright yellow sparkles circled her body replacing her army clothes with an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and an orange and pink mini skirt. A glowing star-shaped necklace appeared on her neck. Large butterfly-shaped wings, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink with small gems dangling off the ends grew out of her back.

The Titans could not believe what they just saw. Sierra, the tough girl, had now transformed into a sparkly and girlish fairy.

"Wow." was the only thing they could say.

"I know. This is what my team and I have been studying. Fairy transformations." said Prof. Jameson, looking at Sierra.

He looked sternly at the Titans. "One of my fairies was kidnapped and I fear that an old friend of yours is behind this."

"Why would our enemies want a fairy?" asked Beast Boy, scratching his head.

The professor looked very grim. "You'd be surprised what fairy magic can do." said Prof. Jameson sternly. "I fear that they kidnapped this fairy so that they may use her powers to destroy the city."

"How will he use her?" asked Robin worried.

"Fairies are powerful magical creatures. Their existence is built on kindness, hope, good and other good things. Generally, they are good and pure creatures. When a fairy is killed violently or tortured to death, their powers will send one last outburst before dying. This outburst is strong enough to destroy the entire city." replied Prof. Jameson, looking more worried than ever. "I fear that if they succeed in torturing this fairy to death, they will release an outburst so strong that it will destroy the western hemisphere. Not only that, they will also gain another important thing."

'What will he gain?" asked the Titans.

"The secret to immortality." said Prof. Jameson frowning.

"WHAT?" shouted the Titans loudly.

"This fairy that they kidnapped is no ordinary fairy. Her name is Adeline and she is the Princess of Sparx." said Prof. Jameson.

"So she's fairy royalty?" asked Beast Boy. Professor Jameson nodded.

"When do we get started and how do we find her?" asked Robin.

Sierra grinned. "Leave that to me." said Sierra.

* * *

**A/N: I copied from Winx Club cause I love their outfits. Sorry!**

* * *

**A/N: If you want to have a chance to be in the story, please PM or review the form to me. The complete form is as follows.**

**Name (First and Last, middle is optional): **

**Age:**

**Birthday (month and day):**

**Gender:**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance (be detailed):**

**Personality (be detailed):**

**Code Name: **

**Powers (Specifically): **

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Genre of music:**

**Favorite Genre of book:**

**Kinds of movies they like:**

**Favorite foods:**

**Allergies:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Alliance (hero/villain/ally/anti-villian):**

**Dreams:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Back Story:**

**Relationship?**

**Any Other information:**


	2. Episode 2: The Secret Weapon Part 2

**Thanks for the OC submissions. All of you will be in the story so don't worry. Can you guys please give me some villain ideas? Thanks.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season 6**

Episode 2: The Secret Weapon Part 2

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse far way from civilization, a girl with dark hair and blue eyes was sobbing inside her prison.

"Help…Help me…" said the girl, sobbing.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared out of the darkness. The person looked at the young girl carefully, grinning.

"I will be most pleased to help you. But you have to give me the location of the scepter first." said the person sternly.

"I will never tell you where the scepter is hidden! And if I did, you'd kill me anyway!" shouted the girl anyway.

"Very clever, Adeline. But have you forgotten what I could do to you? Or what I could to your people?" said the figure threateningly.

"My people are strong and brave. Not a coward like you, Black Mask!" shouted Adeline.

Black Mask pressed a button on his remote. A surge of electricity went through Adeline's body. She screamed and twitched in agony. After a lot of screaming, he let go of the button and Adeline stopped screaming.

"Never forget what I can do to you Adeline! Never!" said Black Mask threateningly. He walked away from there, leaving a badly hurt Adeline sobbing with pain.

* * *

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

* * *

Sierra tensed. Suddenly, her whole body went rigid and she promptly passed out.

"Sierra? Sierra?" said Beast Boy, panicking. He shook her but she couldn't wake up. "Cyborg, help me!" pleaded Beast Boy.

Cyborg and the other Titans quickly rushed over to him and Sierra. Cyborg scanned her and everyone sighed with relief when Cy told him she was fine.

"But how come she passed out just like that?" asked Cyborg, looking at Beast Boy suspiciously. "BB, please don't tell me you tried to impress her by playing a prank on her?"

"No I didn't! I respect Sierra!" said Beast Boy, feeling offended.

"What do we do now?" asked Starfire. worried about her friend.

"I suggest we carry her to the tower until she wakes up." said Robin. They agreed and was starting to pick her up when suddenly Sierra woke up screaming.

"Adeline!" shouted Sierra. The Titans were shocked by what happened. Sierra got up, a bit dazed, but alive. She noticed that the Titans were staring at her.

"Um. Why are you guys looking at me like that?" asked Sierra, raising her eyebrows.

"Because, little lady, you suddenly passed out, woke up screaming and then brushed it off as though nothing happened!" said Cyborg exasperatedly.

"I get these visions sometimes. Small things that show me what happens to Adeline." explained Sierra.

"How?" asked the Titans curiously.

"Because Adeline is my mother." replied Sierrra.

"What?" exclaimed the Titans loudly.

**(Scene breaks)**

"How can Adeline possibly your mother? She's so young!" said Cyborg, pacing.

The Titans had brought Sierra to Titans Tower to interrogate her some more.

"She's not really my mother! She's the person who turned me into a fairy!" said Sierrra exasperatedly.

"Fairies are turned?" asked Beast Boy.

Sierra glared at him.

"No. Most fairies are borned but there are quite a few that are turned by others." said Sierra.

"How?" asked Raven.

"Fairies are complicated. They can use magic to bring back someone from the dead but that person will be reborn as a fairy instead of a human." said Sierra.

"So you died before?" asked Beast Boy insensitively. Sierra stiffened. Raven noticed this and smacked Beast Boy's head.

"Ouch!" shouted Beats boy, rubbing his head.

"It's okay, Raven. Yes, I died before. I fell off a cliff and Adeline found my body. I was dead but Adeline saved me. I couldn't go back to my family so I remained with Adeline." continued Sierra.

She was about to say more when Robin burst into the room.

"Titans, we found her!" shouted Robin, holding a scanner.

"Where?" asked Sierra.

"In an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of the city. According to the scanner, she's radiating a huge amount of energy." said Robin.

Sierra gasped. "But that means she's going to die soon! And it'll destroy the entire state!" shouted Sierra.

"Let's move! Hurry!" shouted Robin, heading to his R-Cycle.

10 minutes later, they reached the abandoned warehouse and quickly rushed inside. There, they met an army of soldiers who are ready to attack them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the boy wonder and his little friends. And, oh, the fairy girl is with them to. How adorable!" said the leader of the army.

"Where is she?" said Sierra, gritting her teeth.

"She's fine really. Once she dies, everything will be better." said the leader.

"And everyone dying will be better too? You won't live to survive the explosion!" spat Robin.

"Oh, but I will. My master had these outfits designed especially to resist any explosion so I'm lucky and you aren't. Boo hoo!" said the leader, pretending to rub his eyes.

"Master? Titans, go!" shouted Robin. Everyone, including Sierra, sprang into action.

The Teen Titans battled the armies and fought the villains. Robin used his birdarangs and gadgets to defeat the bad guys. Cyborg used his sonic blaster while Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex. Raven smashed the villains by using her powers and Starfire shot her starbolts at lightning speed. Sierra used her fairy powers to disarm the enemies and unlock doors to find Adeline. Finally, she found Adeline trapped inside a cell-like cage. Sierra used her fairy dust to unlock the doors.

"Adeline! Adeline! Say something! Anything!" shouted Sierra, holding the unconscious Adeline.

Adeline opened her eyelids slowly.

"S-Sierra?" asked Adeline weakly.

"Yes. It's me." replied Sierra, sobbing loudly.

"I-I am almost r-ready t-to go." said Adeline.

Sierra sobbed louder.

"N-No! Y-You c-can't g-go! I-I n-need you A-Adeline!" sobbed Sierra.

"It is my time, Sierra. I must leave you now." said Adeline weakly.

"Y-You c-can't! T-The c-city will be d-destroyed!" said Sierra, horrified.

"No it will not. Call the red-headed girl to my side please." asked Adeline.

"S-She can't come! They're fighting an army!" exclaimed Sierra.

"Let me transform. Just this once." pleaded Adeline.

"No! You're weak!" said Sierra.

"This is my last transformation. Please." pleaded Adeline.

"O-Okay." said Sierra.

Adeline opened her arms and shouted "Believix!"

(Music: Believix winx club

Lyrics: Believix...Believix...Believix...Believix...Believix, Believix, You're magical, All you've gotta do is believe in yourself. And everything will change. You've got the power. Believix, So wonderful. Feel the magic coming up from your heart. Everything's possible. It's a higher energy!)

A sheet of purple light surrounded her. Her dusty shirt was replaced with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up. A pair of magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist appeared. Two long laces circled her arms and formed pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves. A pair of ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels appeared on her feet. Her hair had a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are yellow with blue edges, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside, with purple gems hanging off of them.

Adeline prepared to go into battle but Sierra stopped her.

"Adeline! Are you crazy? You are badly injured! You cannot go and fight!" shouted Sierra shocked.

"I-I will fight!" said Adeline sternly.

The Titans were fighting hard but they were getting restless. Every time they defeated a villain, a new shows up. They were about to be overwhelmed when Adeline stepped in front of them and shouted "Wings of Destruction!"

Adeline's fairy wings disappeared and was replaced by huge ebony black wings lined in red and black on the inside with red diamonds hanging of them.

"Whoa! What are those?" asked Cyborg.

"They're the Wings of Destruction. A special fairy power that you can only get after you get your Believix by avenging someone's death." explained Sierra.

"That's pretty deep stuff." said Beast Boy.

"I agree." added Raven.

"Flare of Power!" shouted Adeline. Her wings began to grow in size and started to light up.

"W-What's happening?" asked Starfire.

"Stand back and take cover!" yelled Sierra.

The Titans followed her orders and took cover behind the pillars. A bright white, hot light surged throughout the room. When it was all over, they noticed that all their enemies have been turned into ash. Only Adeline was laying there, her powers gone. Sierra quickly rushed to her, cradling her head.

"Adeline… You saved us." said Robin, shocked.

She nodded. "It was the right thing to do. I will need your help to take care of Stella. She will need your guidance." said Adeline weakly.

"Stella?" asked Cyborg.

"You haven't told them, have you?" asked Adeline, looking at Sierra.

"It was not my secret to tell." replied Sierra meekly.

"All you have to know is that Sierra's real name is Stella and she will need your guidance." said Adeline, stopping to gasp in pain.

"Adeline!" exclaimed Sierra/Stella.

"My time is almost up. I will need your help for this task Starfire." said Adeline, reaching out to Starfire.

"How do you know my name?" asked Starfire.

"I have known you for a very long time. Come closer, please. I have to give you something and I haven't much time left." said Adeline.

Starfire came closer. Adeline took off her heart-shaped locket (Sierra returned it to her at some point).

"This is my Charmix necklace. It holds my power, the Flames of Asgard. Bear it well." said Adeline. With that final sentence, she let out her final breath and died.

"Adeline… Adeline… Please don't leave me…" sobbed Sierra.

* * *

The next day, Sierra was ready and set to leave the Tower. She was dressed in her regular combat outfit and her hair was tied into a ponytail once again.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us? We could really use another Titan." said Beast Boy hopefully.

She shook her head. "I can't. Asgard needs me now that Adeline is gone." said Sierra, looking down.

Cyborg placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure Adeline was proud of you." said Cyborg.

Sierra looked up and smiled at him. "I'm sure she was." replied Sierra.

Before she left, Robin handed her a Titan's communicator. She raised her eyebrow.

"What's this?" asked Sierra.

"It's a Titans communicator. it allows you to contact us. When there's trouble, you know who to call." said Robin.

"I do." said Sierra, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: All OCs that are received will either be a guest hero or they will be in the Titans North, West and South. Please submit.  
**

* * *

**A/N: If you want to have a chance to be in the story, please PM or review the form to me. The complete form is as follows.**

**Name (First and Last, middle is optional): **

**Age:**

**Birthday (month and day):**

**Gender:**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance (be detailed):**

**Personality (be detailed):**

**Code Name: **

**Powers (Specifically): **

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Genre of music:**

**Favorite Genre of book:**

**Kinds of movies they like:**

**Favorite foods:**

**Allergies:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Alliance (hero/villain/ally/anti-villian):**

**Dreams:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Back Story:**

**Relationship?**

**Any Other information:**


	3. Chapter 3: The Titans South Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR WINX CLUB OR ASGARD (THOR, PREVIOUS CHAPTER).  
**

* * *

**Okay! Just finished writing this. Remember to check if you're in Titans South! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season 6**

Episode 3: The Titans South Part 1

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" shouted Raven loudly in her room.

The Teen Titans, hearing her scream quickly rushed to her room. Finding the door locked, Robin went superhero ninja and kicked down the door.

"Raven! We heard you scream. What happened?" asked Robin, rushing in.

"Yeah. It was so loud that I could hear you from the other side of the city." said Beast Boy.

"Nothing. I'm fine." said Raven indifferently.

"Seriously. What happened, Raven?" asked Cyborg, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, friend Raven. You never shout unless you have an emergency." prompted Starfire.

Raven looked at her friends carefully. Finally, she gave up and plopped down on her bed.

"It's Bumblebee. She left me an e-mail about…something. And I promised not to tell you guys but its urgent." said Raven seriously.

"What's the matter?" asked Cyborg.

"The Titans East. They're breaking up." said Raven, her eyes drooping sadly.

* * *

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

* * *

Robin was pacing in Raven's room. He could not believe what Raven said. The Titans East was breaking up? No way!

"How are you sure it's true?" asked Robin, still pacing.

"Bumblebee told me. She said that Speedy was packing to travel the world with a band of travelers and Aqualad was getting ready to go back to the sea. Even Mas y Menos are packing to go back to Mexico." said Raven.

"They can't just leave! Steel City needs them!" yelled Cyborg.

"Calm down! We'll figure this out! I'll try to contact Speedy and the others." said Robin.

"How?" asked Beast Boy. "They're just gonna ignore you!"

"I'll try first!" shouted Robin.

Robin pulled out his communicator. He dialed Speedy but got no answer. He tried to contact Aqualad and Mas y Menos but got the same response.

"They're not picking up. They're ignoring us on purpose." said Robin, sighing with defeat.

"That's because they know you're calling them. What if we ask someone who they all will not resist talking to?" said Raven.

"Who?" asked Cyborg.

"Duh! Starfire! Every guy loves her and you know it." said Raven.

Starfire didn't understand but Robin obviously did. He scowled before giving Starfire her communicator that he had just repaired.

"Here, try this." said Robin, handing the communicator over to Starfire.

Starfire took the communicator graciously and began dialing Speedy. He answered her call almost instantly.

"What's up, Starfire?" said Speedy cheerfully. Starfire giggled at his response.

Robin scowled. He could not believe that Speedy was hitting on Starfire. He grabbed the communicator from Starfire and started to yell at Speedy.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why did you quit the Titans East? Do you know how many people depend on you guys?" yelled Robin. He didn't stop until he was satisfied, which was 30 minutes later.

After Robin was finished, Speedy's face was mix of anger, frustration, shock and guilt.

"Are you done?" said Speedy sarcastically.

"Yeah. I'm done." replied Robin viciously.

"Look, the reason I quit Titans East because of the work and pressure. We're the only other Titans team beside you guys. There are not enough of us to defend the world. We had to travel back and forth to save the cities in trouble and I'm getting tired of it!" snarled Speedy.

The Teen Titans went silent. They could not believe how much pressure that was put on the Titan's East. They realized that they mostly defended Jump City and left the others to deal with other cities. Then, Robin had a brainwave.

"Speedy, would you consider rejoining Titans East if I could lift your burden?" asked Robin eagerly.

"Robin, there's not enough of your team to save the entire-"began Speedy.

"I'm not talking about us." said Robin, cutting him off. "I'm thinking of forming a new team of heroes to assist us."

Speedy's eyes went wide.

***Commercial Break***

* * *

The Teen Titans were gathered in their living room, having one of their infamous Titans meeting.

"Dude, you want a new group of superheroes to help us." said Beast Boy.

"Yup." replied Robin.

"But why must we form a new crime-fighting group? Why can't we form a group out of our existing super hero allies?" asked Starfire.

"I've been thinking about that but I think it's better to start with a fresh new group of heroes. It wasn't my first choice but our other Honorary Titans are busy defending their own city. It wouldn't be proper to take heroes from their cities, wouldn't it?" said Robin.

"You're right. So, where do we look for our new Titans?" asked Cyborg, rubbing his hands eagerly. He couldn't wait to whip their new comrades into shape.

"Easy. We're going to look where all superheroes go to find their own turf." said Robin.

"And where is that?" asked Raven in a drawling voice.

"Gotham Academy." replied Robin indifferently,

The Titans gasped in shock.

"What?" asked Robin innocently.

"Dude, are you crazy? Isn't that the school you went to when you were still with Bat-B-man?" corrected Beast Boy

"So?"

"Dude! You swore you wouldn't go back to that place again!" reminded Cyborg.

"I know, but this is an emergency. Can we depart for Gotham tomorrow?" asked Robin to Cyborg.

"Sure, but how can we find young heroes at Gotham Academy?" asked Raven.

"Just wait and see." said Robin, grinning widely.

The next day, the Titans have finally arrived at Gotham City and landed the T-Ship in a nearby forest.

"How can we get into Gotham Academy without being noticed?" asked Beast Boy.

"Cyborg and I thought of that and we decided to use the holorings to disguise us." said Robin, handing out the rings.

Starfire noticed that there were only 4 of them.

"Uh, Robin. Why are there only 4 holorings? Are you not going to use them?" asked Starfire.

"No. I'm going back to being Dick Grayson." said Robin, switching his mask with a pair of shades.

* * *

**A/N: All OCs that are received will either be a guest hero or they will be in the Titans North, West and South. Please submit.  
**

* * *

**A/N: If you want to have a chance to be in the story, please PM or review the form to me. The complete form is as follows.**

**Name (First and Last, middle is optional): **

**Age:**

**Birthday (month and day):**

**Gender:**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance (be detailed):**

**Personality (be detailed):**

**Code Name: **

**Powers (Specifically): **

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Genre of music:**

**Favorite Genre of book:**

**Kinds of movies they like:**

**Favorite foods:**

**Allergies:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Alliance (hero/villain/ally/anti-villian):**

**Dreams:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Back Story:**

**Relationship?**

**Any Other information:**


	4. Chapter 4: The Titans South Part 2

**WooHoo! Finally finished with Titans South Presenting the 7 members of Titans South:  
**

**Kuro Shikaku: Roland Sativus (Phantom)**

**Hazelblossom: Beatrice Rome (Lionix)**

**warrioprincess951: Bella Johnson (Warrior)**

**fantasymoon1: Emmeline Grace McKinnon (Max Hard)**

**Jemima Selene: Regina Lynne Mallory (Melody)**

**KingOfStories01: Noah Maynard (Arcana)**

**Hercules3000: Kalec Marren (Olympus)**

* * *

**Don't give up! There's still Titans North, Titans West, Super Juniors (group of heroes), Honorary Titans and many more so keep submitting!  
**

* * *

**Oh and to all who submitted characters, do not fret! After submitting characters, please go to this wikia and put your character and update. You can post anything that has to do with TT! Good luck!  
**

** wiki/The_Teen_Titans_Wiki**

* * *

**P.S. Don't forget to add photos and details of your OC in the wikia above.**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season 6**

Episode 4: The Titans South Part 2

"All right, Titans. You know the drill." said Robin, slowly creeping up the fence.

The Teen Titans nodded their heads and followed their leader. After 10 minutes of climbing fences and sneaking past the students and adults, they finally managed to enter Gotham Academy.

"Okay, first things first." said Robin, clapping his hands together. "We need to split up so that we can cover more ground. Starfire and Raven, you take the east side of the building. Cy, BB, you guys take the west side. I'll take the north side. If any of us manage to find a hero, we'll communicate using our communicator."

The Titans were just about to move out when they heard a voice from behind.

"Well, well, well." said the voice. It sounded kind of familiar to Robin. He turned around and gasped loudly.

* * *

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

* * *

Robin turned around and gasped loudly.

"A-Artemis?" said Robin disbelievingly.

The girl grinned at him. Artemis was the exact same girl she was three years ago. The same blonde hair tied into a ponytail and the same gray eyes. The only difference was her height.

"Wow! Bird boy still remembers me even after he left YJ. What a true honor!" said Artemis sarcastically.

"What do _you_ want?" snarled Robin.

Artemis took a step back. She couldn't believe the amount of hostility inside his voice. She knew him for like forever and he never spoke to her or anyone like that.

"Whoa! Calm down. When did you get this grumpy?" asked Artemis.

"When I ditched YJ. What' the matter? Surprised?" said Robin hostilely.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you or anything so can you please stop talking like that." said Artemis. She was getting scared of Robin's new attitude.

Starfire put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Robin. Do not act this way towards your old friends." pleaded Starfire.

He gave a deep sigh and immediately calmed down. Artemis was shocked at how this girl could make him calm down. Even Zatanna couldn't do it. Speaking of Zatanna… Artemis noticed the look of love that Robin gave that red-haired girl. He was clearly in love with her and Artemis could not tell them that Zatanna was looking for him to rekindle their relationship.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? You swore that you wouldn't go near Gotham unless it's an absolute emergency. Is something wrong?" asked Artemis curiously.

"We're looking for young heroes to help us guard our city." said Robin calmly.

"Oh. Well I can help, you know." said Artemis, pretending to sound offended.

"How?" asked Beast Boy to Artemis.

"Duh." said Artemis. "I'm helping Connor to recruit some new students for the new Young Justice program. I think I can spare a few for an old friend."

"Deal. Where do we meet?" asked Cyborg, shaking Artemis's hand.

"After school. Gordon Hall. Don't be late." And with that, she turned around and walked away.

"Wow. She certainly changed from her Young Justice days." said Beast Boy.

"I agree." said Robin, nodding his head.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a second! Young Justice? Connor? Recruits? What do you know that we don't?" asked Cyborg.

"It's kind of a long story." said Beast Boy, scratching his head.

"We got time." said Raven. She too was curious about this Young Justice.

"All right." said Robin and he began to explain about Young Justice and Justice League and all that.

"Wow! You and BB got picked to be in a Justice League Junior Program? You guys are lucky!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Not lucky enough. It's because of YJ that I left Batman." said robin grimly.

There was an awkward silence after this.

"Robin. May I ask you something?" said Starfire suddenly.

"Uh, sure. Fire away." said Robin.

"Who is Zatanna?" asked Starfire nervously.

Robin was taken aback by that question. How on earth did Star know about Zatanna?

"Err, how do you know about her?" asked Robin,, stammering.

"Artemis was thinking very loudly and I accidentally heard some…things…" said Starfire, fingering Adeline's locket.

"Thinking loudly? Even I couldn't read her. When did you get mind reading abilities?" asked Raven curiously.

"A-Adeline's locket. Some of her powers are trapped in here so they gave me additional powers." stammered Starfire, holding the locket tighter.

"She-She's just a friend." said Robin reassuringly but Starfire didn't look convinced. Robin was saved by the bell. It rang loudly and all students rushed out, impatient to return home. The titans then proceeded to Gordon Hall at the north side of the school. Artemis was already there with a bunch of students. She looked impatient.

"Ah, so they finally arrive! Come on! We don't have all day!" said Artemis angrily.

"Okay.' said Robin, following her to the group of students. Robin looked at them carefully. Some looked scared, some looked too confident and others looked nervous to be here.

"Okay, students and fellow heroes. Let me introduce you to today's guests. These –"said Artemis, gesturing to the Titans. "Are the Teen Titans. This is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire and Robin. They are here to find new members for a new crime-fighting team. They'll be here to judge your performance and will give you the results by tomorrow morning. All right! Let's begin!"

Artemis took out a long list and began reading names one by one.

"Roland Sativus aka Phantom!" called out Artemis. A boy with straight black hair that goes to his waist, green eyes the color of polished jade and pale skin came forward.

"Okay, Phantom or Roland. Show us what you got." said Cyborg encouragingly.

Roland began to demonstrate his powers which included fear projection, flight, invisibility and many other ghost-like abilities.

"Thank you." said Robin at the end of the demonstration.

After a few more people demonstrated their powers, a girl wearing black high heel boots with red tights, black shirt with stars on it, and has black hair that goes down to lower back with red streaks in it, black eyes, light skinned, with red fingerless gloves demonstrated her power.

"Bella Johnson aka Warrior!"

Warrior had the power of flight, enhanced strength, can turn into a black panther at will, when in human form she can hear like a cat, enhanced eye sight, and can fly in both forms when in cat form she has red wings in human form she can fly.

"Next, Beatrice Rome aka Lionix!"

Lionix was girl with a dark caramel girl with dark brown freckles all over her face and arms. Her hair is a midnight black, but crystal white at the tips. Her eyes are a friendly amber color. She wears a Yellow tank top with white detached sleeves. Her pants are a bright orange with a pink blossom design on the right leg. She wears sparkling white flats. A long fluffy gold tail sticks out of her pants.

She had long, white claw, that burns the flesh. Her gold tail helps her do flips and jumps. She also has super natural hearing.

A few more people auditioned but their powers were too feeble to use.

"Emmeline Grace McKinnon aka Max Hard!"

Emmeline was a slender girl with long, wavy black hair, forest green eyes and cream-colored skin.

Her powers are the powers to turn invisible and she can phase through walls and create white noise. She also has limited telekinesis.

"Thanks very much." said Beast Boy, looking at this girl with interest. She was very pretty and talented. Raven saw his expression and scowled.

"Noah Maynard aka Arcana!"

The next guy was quite surprising because he was wearing a long, royal-red robe that has a hood and blue runes that cover the arms and legs. Underneath, he wears a brown tunic and black pants, as well as red shoes. He is a tall, lanky fellow with long, brown hair that descends to his mid-back and covers his eyes. He has light blue eyes. What was most surprising was that he was only carrying a deck of Tarot Cards.

"Okay… Umm… Continue please." said Robin awkwardly.

Arcana started to shuffle his cards and threw them up into the air. Surprisingly, they all fell into synchronization onto the palm of his hand. Not one card was out of place. He pulled out one card and showed it to them. Then, he slipped it back in and pressed the deck to his forehead. Then, he took out a knife and gave it to Robin.

"Throw this knife at me." said Arcana roughly.

"Why?" asked Robin, not understanding.

"Just do it." insisted Arcana. Robin obeyed him and threw the knife at him. To Robin's utter horror, it actually struck Arcana in the heart causing Arcana to bleed profusely. Robin and everyone else wanted to rush over but Arcana asked them to stay away. Arcana took out a card and whispered something. A few moments later, everyone gasped at Arcana. It seemed like he was going back in time. The knife went out of his chest and his wounds closed. The knife flew back to Robin's hand.

"What was that?" asked Robin, still shaken.

"The Fool Arcana card. It undoes anything that happened within the past 10-seconds." explained Arcana calmly, as though nothing happened.

"All-All right. You may go." said Robin.

"Well that was horrifying." said Raven.

"I agree" nodded Beast Boy.

After that was a girl named Regina Lynne Mallory aka Melody. She has waist length, black hair that has blue undertones, and ivory skin with freckles. She is 5'6" and has a slender build. She wears punk clothes on stage, but when she's not performing, she wears girly clothes. On stage, her hair is usually knotted back, but otherwise is pulled into half-ponytails.

Melody's powers were quite unique. She can control people through song. The higher notes control what people do, while the lower notes control what they think and say. She has to work to find the right balance between the notes when she's fighting crime. The Titans were pleased to find a girl like her.

Lastly was a boy named Kalec Marren aka Olympus. He wears black jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, metal gauntlets, black shoes, black socks, black underwear, black fingerless gloves, black sunglasses, has black hair, and a shark tooth necklace.

Olympus demonstrated the magical buttons on his gauntlets and magic stones in his arms that activate his powers. These include shockwaves, flight (air thrusters come from his hands and feets), fireballs, electricity, strength, ice, and water. He claims there are more stones that have the powers of the Greek Gods and heroes (magic arrows, super strength, super speed, control of the dead, and others.)

The Teen Titans finally made up their mind about the 7 members of Titans South. At last, they read out their decision to everybody.

"The members of the newly formed Teen Titans South are:

Roland Sativus (Phantom)

Beatrice Rome (Lionix)

Bella Johnson (Warrior)

Emmeline Grace McKinnon (Max Hard)

Regina Lynne Mallory (Melody)

Noah Maynard (Arcana)

Kalec Marren (Olympus)"

Everyone applauded for the friends that are chosen for the new team.

"Congrats guys. Welcome to the Teen Titans." said Robin, handing them each a Titans communicator.

The seven of the couldn't help but grin.

* * *

**A/N: All OCs that are received will either be a guest hero or they will be in the Titans North, West and South. Please submit.  
**

* * *

**A/N: If you want to have a chance to be in the story, please PM or review the form to me. The complete form is as follows.**

**Name (First and Last, middle is optional): **

**Age:**

**Birthday (month and day):**

**Gender:**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance (be detailed):**

**Personality (be detailed):**

**Code Name: **

**Powers (Specifically): **

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Genre of music:**

**Favorite Genre of book:**

**Kinds of movies they like:**

**Favorite foods:**

**Allergies:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Alliance (hero/villain/ally/anti-villian):**

**Dreams:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Back Story:**

**Relationship?**

**Any Other information:**

Kuro Shikaku: Roland Sativus (Phantom)

Hazelblossom: Beatrice Rome (Lionix)

warrioprincess951: Bella Johnson (Warrior)

fantasymoon1: Emmeline Grace McKinnon (Max Hard)

Jemima Selene: Regina Lynne Mallory (Melody)

KingOfStories01: Noah Maynard (Arcana)

Hercules3000: Kalec Marren (Olympus)


	5. Chapter 5: Games and Puzzles Part 1

**WooHoo! Finished! Sorry for another two-parter but my sister delete the full episode and I had to rewrite all over again! Ugh. Anyway, here's to us!**

* * *

**I bet you all must want to now who and what does Sierra look like. Check in in my wikia : .c o m. A wiki for my version of stories. you can also submit pics and details of your character. The more you submit, the more important role you get in here. So remember! Sumit in review, PM and wikia.  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season 6**

Episode 5: Games and Puzzles Part 1

"Tofu!" shouted Beast Boy loudly.

"Meat!" yelled Cyborg, even louder.

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

It was a beautiful morning in Titan's Tower. As usual, the Titans were usually woken up by Beast Boy and Cyborg's meat/tofu war.

"Tofu is healthy and it helps to lose weight." challenged Beast Boy.

"Meat is delicious and adds flavor to life!" replied Cyborg threateningly.

Beast Boy was about to reply when the alarms suddenly went off.

"Titans, trouble!" shouted Robin, rushing into the room.

In five minutes time, the Titans reached the scene of the crime – the Masuri Game Store.

"Dude, why would anyone want to rob a game store?" asked Beast Boy out loud.

"A petty geek villain, I suppose." said Robin, studying the evidence. There was only a piece of cloth and a shoeprint. Not much to work with.

"Yo! I am so going to kill whoever robbed this store! They stole all copies of the new Mega-Demolition 4 video game!" yelled Cyborg.

"Noooo!" shouted Beast Boy, horror-struck.

* * *

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

* * *

Back at Titans Tower….

"I can't believe there aren't any more copies of Mega-Demolition 4 anywhere. I've been waiting for that game since last year!" sobbed Beast Boy.

"So did I! I even reserved a space on the video game shelf for it." sobbed Cyborg.

The two turned towards each other and wailed loudly.

"Oh, get a grip on yourselves! It's not like it's the end of the world!" snapped Raven, tired of their crying.

"End of the World! That was another game that I was waiting forever for that was also stolen!" cried Beast Boy causing them both to cry louder.

"Do not worry friends. We will find this villain and we will get your games of video back." said Starfire comfortingly.

"She's right. We will find this crook and bring him to justice." said Robin, clenching his fist.

Cyborg and Beast Boy felt better after that and immediately stopped crying.

"Okay! Now we can all-" Robin was cut short when a face appeared on the screen.

The person looked like an average nerd (freckles, glasses, braces, uneven yellow teeth, pimples, wimpy-looking etc.) but he was wearing a green mask and a homemade villain outfit with a puzzle stitched into the front.

"Greet-ings, T-it-anss!" said the person, spraying spit all over the screen.

"Who are you?" shouted Robin.

"I am your worst nightmare! Puzzle Man!" shouted the boy.

"Puzzle Man? That's not so scary." scoffed Beast boy.

"Really? Well! Than what will you think of me if I destroy this limited edition copy of Mega-Demolition 4: Bombs Away?" asked Puzzle Man threateningly.

Beast Boy backed up.

"You wouldn't." said Beast Boy disbelievingly.

"You and I both know that I would." said Puzzle Man.

"Fine, you're scary! Happy?" said Beast Boy, surrendering.

"Good." said Puzzle Man.

"What do you want?" asked Robin threateningly.

'Oh, nothing much. All want is for you to meet someone here with me." said Puzzle Master.

He turned the camera and focused it on a dark shape in the corner. That Titans gasped as they saw the person's face clearly.

"Sie-!" exclaimed Beast Boy suddenly but raven managed to slap her hand over his mouth.

"Yes, that's right Titans! I have your old friend Terra in my possession. And as you can see, I have her tightly secured in an anti-geokinetic force field which will prevent her from escaping." said Puzzle Master, sneering.

"What do you want with Sie-Terra?" asked Cyborg, catching up to Raven's plan.

"Oh, nothing. Just to see you Titans get beaten by me! If you want Terra back, you'll have to earn her by completing a little puzzle for you to solve." said Puzzle Master, rubbing his hands eagerly.

"What kind of puzzle?" asked Robin.

"A little scavenger hunt across Jump. You win, you get Terra. You lose, she goes KA-BOOM!" said Puzzle Master, pointing to bomb charges around Sierra and the detonator in his hands.

"You have 2 hours before she explodes. The first clue is if a red house is made of red bricks and a blue house is made of blue bricks, what is used to make a green house?" said Puzzle Master before turning off the camera.

"Um, Raven. Why didn't you let me tell Puzzle geek that that was Sierra and not Terra?" asked Beast Boy suspiciously.

"Wasn't it obvious? Sierra was weak and is not in the best condition to fight. Puzzle Master thinks she's Terra and built a force field which is resistant to terra's powers but not Sierra's. Hopefully, that will give her a chance to escape." explained Raven.

Then let us go and save our friend!

"Okay, so basically we have to find a house with green bricks and we can find Sierra, right?" asked Beast Boy.

"No. A green-bricked house isn't the answer. Glass is!" exclaimed Robin.

"So where do we find a glass greenhouse her?" asked Raven.

Starfire snapped her fingers.

"Jump City Botanical Gardens! All the houses of glass are placed there!" exclaimed Starfire excitedly.

"Titans, Move!" commanded Robin.

Five minutes later, they reached the Jump City Botanical Gardens in the city park. They searched high and low for any trace of Sierra or a clue. Finally, Beast Boy was reduced to asking the planter for any trace of Sierra or the clue.

"A wimpy kid? With geeky clothes and mask? He was here yesterday with a very pretty blonde girl. Told me to ask you to 'look in the trees' or whatever." said the planter.

The Titans thanked him and searched in every tree in the park. Finally, they a note hidden in one near the greenhouse. Robin read it carefully.

"Hmm, this is a tough one. What travels around the world but stays in one corner?" asked Robin to his teammates.

"TV? There's shows showcasing all around the world." suggested Beast Boy.

"Yes, but TV doesn't stay in the corner." stated Raven.

Robin slammed his fist in his hand.

"I know the answer! It's a stamp!" exclaimed Robin.

"A stamp?" asked Starfire.

"Yes! It travels by mail around the world but still remains in the corner of the envelope!" said Robin.

"To the post office we go!" shouted BB enthusiastically.

They reached the post office and discovered another clue given by Puzzle Master.

"Here you are dearies. A young man asked me to give this to you, yesterday." said the old lady behind the counter kindly. She handed Robin a heavy red envelope.

Robin pulled out the letter inside the envelope.

"WHAT?" yelled Robin, shocked from reading the envelope.

* * *

**A/N: All OCs that are received will either be a guest hero or they will be in the Titans North, West and South. Please submit.  
**

* * *

**A/N: If you want to have a chance to be in the story, please PM or review the form to me. The complete form is as follows.**

**Name (First and Last, middle is optional): **

**Age:**

**Birthday (month and day):**

**Gender:**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance (be detailed):**

**Personality (be detailed):**

**Code Name: **

**Powers (Specifically): **

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Genre of music:**

**Favorite Genre of book:**

**Kinds of movies they like:**

**Favorite foods:**

**Allergies:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Alliance (hero/villain/ally/anti-villian):**

**Dreams:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Back Story:**

**Relationship?**

**Any Other information:**


	6. Chapter 6: Game and Puzzles Part 2

**Phew! Finally finished! Enjoy! Oh, to all who submitted OCs, please put your character in my wikia, .c o m.  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season 6**

Episode 6: Games and Puzzles Part 2

"WHAT?" yelled Robin, shocked from reading the envelope.

"Robin, what is the matter?" asked Starfire worriedly.

"You have got to see what he wants us to do." said Robin, handing the envelope to Starfire.

"Oh my." said Starfire, after reading the letter.

"Dude, what is it?" asked Beast Boy.

"Raven, you must read this." said Starfire, giving the letter to Raven.

"Wow. Didn't know this geek could be this extreme." said Raven grimacing.

"What's so extreme?" asked Beast Boy, dying to see the letter.

Cyborg whistled.

"He really expects us to do this?" asked Cyborg to Robin.

"Afraid so." replied Robin.

"Guys! Can anyone tell me what is written in that letter?" shouted Beast Boy.

The other Titans turned and looked at him expectantly.

"Suddenly, I don't want to know what's in that letter anymore." said BB nervously.

* * *

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

* * *

Five minutes later, the Teen Titans are gathered in front of the Jump City Wastewater/Sewage Treatment Plant.

"I can't believe you expect me to swim and find the clue in a wastewater treatment plant!" shouted Beast Boy.

"It's the only way to find the next clue. You wouldn't want Sierra to die, would you?" asked Raven.

"But do I really have to swim in other people's waste? I mean, how would you feel if you had to swim in some random citizen's poop?" said Beast Boy exasperatedly.

"We would also feel awful but we would do it to save our friend." said Starfire.

"Relax, little dude. You'll be fine. Imagine what Sierra would say or do if she knew you tried to save her." said Cyborg, assuring him.

"Right. What would Sierra do?" said Beast Boy dreamily. "Okay, I'll do it."

And with that, he transformed into a dolphin

"You did tell him that he was going to smell like a toilet for a week, right? asked Robin.

"I might've missed that teeny-tiny little detail." said Cyborg.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"My plan is working perfectly. The Titans will never know what hit them!" said Puzzle Master deviously.

"You're never going to get away with this!" shouted a voice from behind.

Puzzle Master turned around and saw the weak blonde girl sitting up.

"Ah, you're awake! How nice of you to finally join me, Terra." said puzzle Master.

"Terra? What do you mean?" asked Sierra.

"Don't play that game with me. I know you're trying to trick me, Terra. But you can't escape me because I designed this cage especially for you. Your earth-bending powers are useless against me!" said the Puzzle Master, cackling with laughter.

Sierra's eyes widened.

"My earth-bending powers?" asked Sierra.

"That's right! This shield is 100% resistant to your earth powers!" said Puzzle Master.

"I see." said Sierra. A plan was beginning to form inside her head.

"Then you won't be expecting this! Enchantix!" shouted Sierra.

* * *

"It was horrible." said Beast Boy, shuddering. "There was filth everywhere. I think some might've gotten into my ears but I found the clue."

"Okay." said Robin, pinching his nose. "Now, you go back to the Tower and take a very _long_ shower."

"Done." said Beast Boy. He shifted into a bird and flew away.

"Now the rest of us go find Sierra." said Robin, releasing his nose. "According to the clue, I analyzed it and found out that he's hiding out in a tree house."

"How do you know?" asked Cyborg.

"Easy. He's copying Puzzleman, a villain I once fought in Gotham. Puzzle Master's hideout, outfit and his way of talking is exactly the same with Puzzleman." said Robin matter-of-factly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Raven.

"Wow." said Starfire with wide eyes.

The Titans finally located Puzzle Master's hideout or what was left of it anyway. Upon their arrival, they discovered the ruined tree house, a tied-up Puzzle Master and fairy dust covering the place.

"Something tells me Sierra managed to break out without our help." said Raven, looking at the site.

"I got Puzzle Master's identity. He's real name is Larry Fitzpatrick aka Puzzleman's son." said Cyborg. "I called the cops and I think they can handle this one."

"Of course he is. Now, all we have to do is locate Sierra." said Robin.

"Guys, Beast Boy just called. And I think we have a very special guest waiting for us at the Tower." said Cyborg, grinning.

* * *

"That was some damage you caused." said Robin.

The Titans are finally back at the Tower. There, they discovered that Sierra was waiting with Beast Boy.

"Thanks. It only took a second actually. He was a super lame fighter." said Sierra.

"So, what are you going to do now? Take off again?" asked Cyborg.

"No. I'm staying here if you'll accept me. Being captured by Puzzle Master really brought me to my senses. I can't be safe if I'm alone." replied Sierra.

"Then welcome to the Teen Titans Sierra." said Robin, holding out his hand.

"Thanks." said Sierra, shaking his hand.

* * *

**Please help me expand my wikia! .c o m  
**

* * *

**A/N: I need episode ideas please help! :O  
**

* * *

**A/N: If you want to have a chance to be in the story, please PM or review the form to me. The complete form is as follows.**

**Name (First and Last, middle is optional): **

**Age:**

**Birthday (month and day):**

**Gender:**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance (be detailed):**

**Personality (be detailed):**

**Code Name: **

**Powers (Specifically): **

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Genre of music:**

**Favorite Genre of book:**

**Kinds of movies they like:**

**Favorite foods:**

**Allergies:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Alliance (hero/villain/ally/anti-villian):**

**Dreams:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Back Story:**

**Relationship?**

**Any Other information:**


	7. Chapter 7: Fairy Dust Fiasco

**Yay! Thank you guys sooo much for your Oc pages in my wikia. I was so exhausted. Sorry I was gone for so long. My pre-final exams are next week and my mom banned me from my computer. Luckily, I found away to sneak it in my room :). Keep adding your OC pages to my wikia you guys and thanks very much.  
**

**theteen titans. wikia. c o m  
**

**- Aisyah**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season 6**

Episode 7: Fairy Dust Fiasco

"Thanks for agreeing to take care of Titan's Tower for us this week while we settle the Titans South's problem." said Cyborg, through the communicator.

"No problem, Sparky. Although, I am curious. What happened to the Titans South?" asked Bumblebee curiously.

Cyborg grimaced.

"Apparently, somebody started a name-calling and insulting game. The next thing we know, Melody contacted us, begging for help because Lionix somehow managed to jam a fire thong up Olympus's nose and they still can't get it out" said Cyborg in a hushed tone.

"Really? What happened next?" asked Bumblebee eagerly.

"You know, I think you're starting to enjoy listening about our fellow Titans' misfortune. Anyway, the boys called us one morning to report that all they're long hair were chopped off and left them half-bald. Then, Emmeline called us and told us that Bella nearly lost her hand when she tried to open the freezer." said Cyborg.

"Yikes! It must've been a warzone in Keystone City. We're almost at Jump now. Bumblebee out." the communicator went blank.

"Okay guys! Next stop, Jump City!" said Bumblebee cheerfully.

* * *

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

* * *

"How come we have to babysit the Tower again?" asked Speedy moodily.

"Because, we're friends and they need our help. Plus, I don't favor the idea of us having to go to Keystone and calming down the agitated Titan's South." added Bumblebee.

"Good point." agreed Aqualad. "We're here!"

They landed neatly on top of tower and the boys rushed inside to explore the newly-modified Tower. (A/N: Cyborg made a major modification after the trouble at Tokyo.)

"Cool! Their modification really pumped-up the Tower!" exclaimed Aqualad, staring at the newly-changed Titans Tower.

It was true that the Tower changed a lot since their last visit. The Titans exchanged their 200-inch TV with a 250-inch flat-screen TV with matching home-theatre system. They also added retractable disco ball and disco floor. The Titans had upgraded their main computer with a highly expensive new TechNet computer with unlimited Database and storage space. The kitchen was upgraded and was replaced by a new high-tech kitchen with voice command and automatic cooking applications. The garage was now filled with countless expensive cars such as Mercedes, Ferrari, and Lamborghini etc. (A/N: They got these cars for free for helping each of the developers solve a million-dollar crime.)

Last but not least, the outside of the Tower (the island) was now equipped with a tennis court, two swimming pools (indoor and outdoor), a bigger gym, a training hall, a sauna and a new building which was in progress (this building was planned to contain other necessities for the Titans).

"Dude, how awesome is this place!" whistled Aqualad loudly after exploring the new Tower.

"They have a plasma 250-inch flat screen TV. How come we don't have one of those?" whined Speedy.

"Because we care about saving people more than-" began Bumblebee but she was stopped as she spotted the automatic cooking robot. "Dang, girl. I could sure use one of these."

"¿Cómo se las arreglan para conseguir esta cantidad de dinero para actualizar la Torre?" asked Mas y Menos curiously. **[1]**

"Duh, didn't they save Tokyo from some villain? That's how they got the tech for all the technology upgrades." explained Speedy, jumping onto the couch. He examined the couch carefully after noticing how it's unusually comfortable. "Dude! This couch is 100% pure Italian leather! They cost a fortune!"

"¡Sí! Hemos visto estos sofás antes! Cuestan cerca de veinte mil dólares!" exclaimed Mas y Menos feeling the couch for themselves. **[2]**

"Twenty-thousand dollars? How could they get that much money? And spend it for a couch?" asked Bumblebbe.

"This curiosity is killing me!" shouted Speedy, getting up. "I'm going to check how much money they have."

"What? How?" asked Aqualad eagerly.

"Just watch." said Speedy grinning. He stretched his fingers and began typing furiously on the keyboard. After a few minutes, he sighed with relief.

"I'm in. Now let's see…" muttered Speedy, gazing at the screen intently.

"You're in? How come?" asked Bumblebee disbelievingly.

"Easy. I used Robin's username and password to get in." said Speedy, still looking.

"What exactly is his username and password? And how do you manage to get it?" asked Bumblebee.

"Easy. I know him well and I know that he uses his personal info for a username or password. Like for instance, his username is RobinhatesBman and his password is…" he laughed. "starfiregrayson! I mean how lame is that!" said Speedy, bursting with laughter.

"It's not nice and you know that." scolded Bumblebee, although she was holding down laughter as well.

"Okay, let's see how much money they've got…." said Speedy, typing furiously. "Ah, here it is! And they've got approximately … Holy Artemis!"

"What what is it?" asked Bumblebee curiously.

"Here, check this out." said Speedy, showing her the computer.

'Oh my bee stings! Where on earth did they get so much money?" asked Bumblebee incredulously.

"Isn't it obvious? Batman's super rich and from the looks of it, he still gives Robin a monthly allowance. A very large allowance." said Speedy.

"How do you think we built the Tower?" said a voice from the screen.

"AAAAAHHHH!" shouted Speedy and Bumblebee loudly, falling off their chairs. When they recovered from their shock, they discovered that Cyborg was the person who scared them. Apparently he was watching them through the screen.

"Dude, that was not cool!" shouted Speedy.

"Sorry, but it wasn't cool for you to be breaking in into our security system either." reminded Cyborg.

Speedy and Bumblebee blushed furiously.

'I'll let you guys off with a warning, but if you ever attempt that again I'll have no choice but to punish you. Cyborg, out." The screen blanked.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Aqualad.

Suddenly, screams could be heard from inside the Tower.

"I guess we can investigate that." said Bumblebee, rushing to the place where they heard the scream.

They rushed to the place (which turned out to be Sierra's room) and discovered that Mas y Menos was there.

"Mas! Menos! What's with the screaming and the yelling?" asked Bumblebee to her fellow teammates.

"You tell us!" They said in unison.

"Y-You can speak English!" exclaimed Aqualad.

"How?"asked Speedy.

"We were exploring when we found this star-shaped perfume bottle. We sprayed it onto ourselves by accident and a whole lot of sparkly yellow dust came out. After that, we noticed we were speaking English." explained Mas y Menos desperately.

Bumblebee went into the room and investigated. It _was_ covered in sparkly dust just like Mas y Menos told her. It looked vaguely familiar to her. Then, she saw the star-shaped 'perfume bottle' that Mas y Menos were talking about.

"Guys! This is a fairy dust bottle! It must've belonged to Sierra and she left it here for safe-keeping. It's the magic of her dust that made you speak English." said Bumblebee, slapping her forehead.

"Can you change us back?" asked Mas y Menos desperately.

"Sure, but I kinda like you guys better this way." said Bumblebee, thinking deeply.

"Pfft. The only reason she likes them that way is because she doesn't really understand her language." said Aqualad.

"Yeah, what do you expect from a _girl_." replied Speedy. They both laughed cruelly at Bumblebee.

"_Excuse_ me! Have you forgotten that I am currently holding a lethal weapon in my hands?" reminded Bumblebee, her temper rising.

"Puh-lease! Fairy dust might be lethal to _girls_, but it sure ain't lethal to us!" said Aqualad.

"You said what now?" said Bumblebee threateningly.

She was so angry that she took a handful of fairy dust and threw it at the pair of them. Suddenly, they stopped laughing as the magic took place. A big bow appeared on Speedy's head and a big blonde wig with ribbons appeared on his head. His bow and arrows turned into a basket of flowers and his uniform transformed into a big baby-pink dress with lace and ribbons. Aqualad, on the other hand, was forced into a bonnet with his hair tied in braids. His clothes were replaces with a 'Mary Had A Little Lamb Costume' complete with dress, matching booties and a Sheppard's staff.

"Ha ha ha! Who's the girl now?" laughed Bumblebee. Even Mas y Menos couldn't help stifling giggles.

"That's it!" shouted Speedy. He lunged at Bumblebee and managed to grab a handful of fairy dust.

He threw it at her and suddenly, a pack of wasps appeared and began chasing her. The four of them laughed enormously at Bumblebee. After finally managing to get rid of the wasps, she turned to the four of them, her eyes glowing with hatred.

"It's on." said Bumble and the battle begins.

* * *

"Ah! How glad I am to know that the Titans South finally solved their differences. now I can go back and sleep a little more soundly." said Sierra, stretching her arms.

"Me too. I'm glad these Titan vs. Titan battles are over. Now we don't need to deal with any warring Titans." said Robin, sighing with relief.

"Hey. Where are the Titan's East? I can't see them anywhere." said Beast Boy looking around.

Suddenly, a large thump could be heard from the floor above.

"Come on. Let's find out what happened." said Robin, rushing upstairs with the Titans following him from behind.

There, the Teen Titans discovered Speedy in a showgirl's outfit, Aqualad dressed up as Bitehaka from Clash of The Planets (which is a parody of Chewbaka of Star Wars), Bumblebee with massive pus-filled boils on her face and Mas y Menos that somehow got transformed into a cat and a squirrel.

"Oh no." said Raven.

"Here we go again!" said Cyborg, slapping his forehead.

* * *

**[1] How did they manage to get this amount of money to upgrade the Tower?**

**[2] Yes! We have seen these sofas before! They cost about twenty thousand dollars.  
**

* * *

**Again PLEASE put a character page in my wikia theteen titans. wikia. c o m!**

* * *

**A/N: If you want to have a chance to be in the story, please PM or review the form to me. The complete form is as follows.**

**Name (First and Last, middle is optional): **

**Age:**

**Birthday (month and day):**

**Gender:**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance (be detailed):**

**Personality (be detailed):**

**Code Name: **

**Powers (Specifically): **

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Genre of music:**

**Favorite Genre of book:**

**Kinds of movies they like:**

**Favorite foods:**

**Allergies:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Alliance (hero/villain/ally/anti-villian):**

**Dreams:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Back Story:**

**Relationship?**

**Any Other information:**


	8. Chapter 8: Heroes United

**Finally finished! Muahahaha!  
**

**Robin: Why did you just laugh?  
**

**Me: No reason. Just pissed off because I haven't updated.  
**

**Starfire: Who is going to say it?  
**

**Me: I think we'll let Sierra say it.  
**

**Sierra. Ok. sitiaisyah93 does no own the Teen Titans or Winx Club!  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season 6**

Episode 8: Heroes United

In a dark room hidden inside an abandoned building, the man in the Black Mask is waiting. A few minutes later, his assistant Eros enters the room. The smug expression on her face signals that his plan was a success.

"Sir, your plan has succeeded, as usual. Mr. Todd has found these 'special people' and has marked them. Here are the files, complete with the effects of the Transistor." said Eros, handing over the files.

Black Mask studied them one by one.

"Excellent. With this, I can destroy the Teen Titans once and for all! Slade will look like a naughty preschooler compared to me." said Black Mask menacingly. He cackled evilly.

* * *

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny morning at Titans Tower. The sun was shining the birds were singing and of course, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing.

"Tofu!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Meat!" yelled Cyborg

"TOFU!" shouted Beast Boy, even louder.

"MEAT!" yelled Cyborg also increasing volume.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Raven.

Surprisingly, they did and Raven went back to her book. Sierra was teaching Starfire to access her fairy powers when suddenly, Robin burst into the room. The Titans were shocked to see Robin's expression. It was the expression of pure fear and horror.

"Robin, what is the matter?" asked Starfire surprised.

"Titans, trouble! A villain is wreaking havoc at jump City Labs. We have to get there now!" said Robin urgently.

"So, let's just go down there and beat them up." said Cyborg, cracking his knuckles. He was dying for some villain butt-kicking action.

"Not so fast. We can't go there all wily-nilly. This villain is different. She has superpowers. Lethal ones. According to Dr. Sulez, whatever she touches turns to ash." said Robin warningly.

"Then we'll just have to make sure that she doesn't touch us." said Raven.

Five minutes later, they reached JC Labs and discovered that everyone there was unconscious and lying on the floor. Robin saw Dr. Sulez in her office and quickly rushed over to her to wake her. Eventually, Dr. Sulez began to wake up.

"Ugh. Where am I?" asked Dr. Sulez groggily.

"Dr. Sulez it's me, Robin. Can you tell us what happened here?" asked Robin.

"Robin? Teen Titans? What are you- Oh my god!" exclaimed Dr. Sulez suddenly. With that, she got up and ran to her office as fast as she could. The Titans followed her in hot pursuit.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no. This can't be true." said Dr. Sulez, slapping her forehead.

"What's the matter Doc?" asked Cyborg.

"My research, my experiments, they're all gone!" exclaimed Dr. Sulez.

"Experiments? What would a villain do with a bunch of experiments?" asked Beast Boy.

"A very smart and well-informed villain. I was researching on a type of fluid that came from a comet from outer space. After some tests, I discovered that it has the ability to control minds but only for a few seconds. My team and I decided to enhance it using other chemicals. Finally, we succeeded. Our mind control liquid is able to control minds for 12 hours with just one drop. We called it the 'Transistor' because it can completely transform a person with just one drop. Last week, a sample was stolen from our lab but we couldn't locate it. Now, every single drop of the Transistor and the original comet is gone." explained Dr. Sulez slowly.

"So, what do we do?" asked Starfire.

"I suggest that you look for the liquid and return it back here at once. If it goes into the wrong hands-" she shuddered. "I can't imagine what kind of horror that the Transistor can cause." said Dr. Sulez.

"Don't worry, Dr. Sulez. You can count on us." said Robin confidently. With that, the Titans took off in search of the missing liquid.

* * *

"Ugh. Where am I?" asked a young girl groggily.

She blinked her eyes a few times and slowly got to her feet. As she looks around, she discovered that she was trapped inside a prison cell.

"Congratulations. Her highness is finally awake." said a drawling voice from the shadows.

"W-Where am I? W-Who are you?" demanded Eris. She got up to her feet and was surprised to discover that there were six other teenagers with her in the prison. A kind-hearted-looking girl with wavy blonde hair and piercing green eyes stepped closer and helped her get up.

"Hi! I'm Joanna. Sorry for the rude greeting from Kyle but he's not used to strangers." said Joanna kindly.

"I'm Nicholas but you can call me Nick." said a boy with brown shaggy hair.

"The name's Angel Negron Jr." said another boy, hidden in the shadows.

"Angel?" asked Eris questioningly.

"Sorry, he's kind of a sour puss when it comes to his name. I'm Jordan, by the way. Jordan Roswell." said a girl with short chocolate hair. She leaned over to shake hands with her.

"Hi." said Eris.

"And I'm Azura. Nickname: Zulu." said another girl.

"So, what are we doing here? Why are we locked up?" asked Eris.

Everyone grimaced.

"We're here because an evil villain named Black Mask wants to use our powers for evil. He wants to cultivate us and make us do his bidding." explained Joanna.

"Couldn't we escape or retaliate him?" asked Eris.

"Can't. This prison is power-proof. It neutralizes our powers thus rendering us helpless. As for retaliation, well, he's got this mid-control serum thingy which makes us do whatever he wants for like 12 hours on humans but only an hour or so on us." continued Nick.

"So what do we do?" asked Eris.

"We bust out and beat the crap out of the guys who tried to lock us up!" said Kyle enthusiastically.

"For the last time Kyle, we CAN"T! Not unless we get our powers back and there's no use on that since they won't allow us to leave unless we're being mind-controlled." reminded Angel.

"You say they only let us to leave when we're under the mind-control trance. Right?" said Eris curiously.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" asked Nick.

"I think I found a way to escape from her but I'm going to need your help. Will you do it?" said Eris.

"Absolutely." replied Zulu enthusiastically.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to have a chance to be in the story, please PM or review the form to me. The complete form is as follows.**

**Name (First and Last, middle is optional): **

**Age:**

**Birthday (month and day):**

**Gender:**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance (be detailed):**

**Personality (be detailed):**

**Code Name: **

**Powers (Specifically): **

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Genre of music:**

**Favorite Genre of book:**

**Kinds of movies they like:**

**Favorite foods:**

**Allergies:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Alliance (hero/villain/ally/anti-villian):**

**Dreams:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Back Story:**

**Relationship?**

**Any Other information:**


	9. Chapter 9: Heroes Unlimited

**Sorry I haven't updated my my exams are just over and I couldn't touch my computer during my 1-week break. Chapters are going slower since school is starting again. Bye!  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season 6**

Episode 9: Heroes Unlimited

"Unbelievable! We have been searching for 3 days 10 hours and 6 minutes and yet we still can't find the serum or that villain." said Cyborg grumpily.

The Titans were gathered at the Tower and taking a break after 9 straight hour of searching. Raven was checking the computer while Cyborg was analyzing the clues. Starfire was eating a bowl of zorkaberry pudding. Robin was pacing, as usual while Beast Boy patrolled the city.

"It is what it is. That girl is good. We've contacted everyone and there's still no trace of her." said Raven, checking the computer again.

"Maybe we are looking in the wrong place. Is there a chance that she has left the city?" asked Starfire.

"No, she can't have. They only took a small dose and there's still lots more hidden in the lab. They'll come back after the serum runs out and we'll be ready for them." said Robin.

Meanwhile, Beat Boy was flying around the city in bird-form when suddenly he spotted something that caught his interest. He quickly contacted the Titans and asked them to hurry to Jump City Park.

"You won't believe what I found here." said Beast boy, awestruck.

* * *

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

* * *

"That's your plan?! Are you out of your mind?!" shouted Kyle angrily.

Eris and her new teammates are still stuck in the prison. After a night of careful thinking and planning, Eris finally came up with an idea that might just help them escape.

"Quiet, Kyle! You'll wake everyone up with that loud voice of yours!" said Angel angrily.

"What? I'm just pointing out that this plan is cuckoo!" said Kyle defensively.

"You got a better plan, Kyle?" challenged Zulu.

With that, Kyle gave up. The others turned to Eris to hear more of her plan.

"Like Kyle said, this is a long shot. But with teamwork, it might just help us get out of here." said Eris.

Angel and Joanna stood up and saluted Eris while Kyle just rolled his eyes at everyone.

"Whatever." said Kyle grumpily.

* * *

"Whoa! What is that?" asked Robin curiously.

The Teen titans were gathered at the park, staring at some sort of pattern that were made in the ground. It was a circular pattern surrounded by smaller circles. From a distance, it looked like a huge crater.

"I don't know man. There I was, patrolling the city when suddenly I noticed this weird shape on the ground. Later, I found out it was actually this pattern." explained Beast Boy.

"Any luck, friend Cyborg?" asked Starfire worriedly.

"No I just can't figure out what is this thing. Let me try again." said Cyborg, pressing some buttons on his arm. A scanner popped up and began scanning the strange pattern. After a few minutes, the results were in and Cyborg told them there wasn't any new information.

"Maybe I should try." offered Raven.

"I can try too." said Sierra enthusiastically. Raven gave her a death glare but Robin agreed to her plan immediately. The two girls sat down around the circle and meditated. After a few minutes, they both got up to report their findings.

"I sensed something down there," said Raven grimly. "That thing feels…"

"Angry." finished Sierra. "I've never felt so much hatred and anger in my life. Right, Raven?" said Sierra turning towards Raven but the girl didn't even bother to look at her.

"Anyway," said Beast Boy, breaking the tension between the two girls. "What are we going to do now? We obviously know nothing about this thing."

"I suggest we continue looking for the Dr. Sulez's serum. There is nothing more that we can do here." suggested Starfire.

"I agree with Star. There really is nothing for us to do here." agreed Robin.

With that, the 5 titans left the site without knowing that one day, it will come back to haunt them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the prison, the five teammates were getting ready to put their plan into action.

"Remember the plan. Do not go off on your own after escaping! Wait for all of us to come together, and then we leave, got it?" warned Eris.

The others nodded and began to put their plan into action. As usual, the hoodlums came to pick them up at 6 o'clock sharp. After putting sacks on their heads, they then led the teens into a van and drove off. After a while, the van finally stopped and the teens finally found themselves being led to a familiar lab in which all the tests on them are being run.

"Ah, yes. The teenage super-powered freaks. you know, my son, Jason, died because of you freaks and now… You're going to pay. Put them in chains! I want to see them struggle when I inject the serum into their pathetic little bodies." said a tough-looking professor menacingly,

The hoodlums did as they were told. In a few minutes, every one of the seven teenagers was bound in titanium chains. The doctor's assistant approached him, showing 7different injections to him. He smiled and took all of them to show to the teenagers.

"You are finally going to pay." said the doctor again. He took out an injection and proceeded towards Zulu when suddenly Eris shouted something that came so naturally to her:

"Titans, GO!" shouted Eris.

The seven teenagers then escaped their binding only to find themselves surrounded by armed guards everywhere.

"Are we allowed to kick their asses, Eris?" asked Joanna.

"Heck, Yeah!" shouted Eris and the teens sprung into action.

Nick started firing beams at the opponents but only knocking some of them out for a few seconds. The remaining guards got pummeled Kyle who used his powers to control lightning to barbeque the guards. Angel radiated pure fear to all the bad guys as he changes into his reaper form and started slashing at them. Jordan used her mind-control powers to control the armed baddies and turn them against their own and helping her team in the war.

Zulu, on the other hand, was having loads of fun using her shadow-controlling powers to control the bad guys' shadows and turning them into her own private puppet show. Eris finally found the courage to take off her gloves and turning the weapons (and some of the bad guys) into ash. Joanna kept control by locking the prisoners in and using her karate moves if one of them tries to escape.

* * *

After a gruesome battle, the bad guys have finally been beaten by them. A few minutes later, the Teen Titans arrived, staring at them with admiration.

"I'm impressed. A bunch of young heroes like us can also take down a fully armed grown-up army. Say, how would you feel if I asked you to join the Titans? Our friends from the north have been having some problems with the local gangsters. Want to become the guardian team for the town?" offered Robin.

The teens grinned with delight. "Of course we do!" shouted Eris loudly.

"Very well. Star, can you fetch them for me please?" asked Robin to Starfire, She nodded her head and left the room. A few minutes later, she returned with a box filled with Titans Communicator. Robin gave each of the teens a communicator.

"Use this to contact us if you're in trouble or if you want to catch up. This is the symbol of the Teen Titans. You're one of us now." said Robin grinning. he turned to everyone.

"From now on, I decree that the Titans North are officially activated." said Robin in a kinglike voice which caused his teammates to throw cupcakes at him (Dr. Sulez packed them a whole basket of her homemade cupcakes so that they won't feel hungry during their search.)

"When there's trouble, you know who to call." said Robin.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to have a chance to be in the story, please PM or review the form to me. The complete form is as follows.**

**Name (First and Last, middle is optional): **

**Age:**

**Birthday (month and day):**

**Gender:**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance (be detailed):**

**Personality (be detailed):**

**Code Name: **

**Powers (Specifically): **

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Genre of music:**

**Favorite Genre of book:**

**Kinds of movies they like:**

**Favorite foods:**

**Allergies:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Alliance (hero/villain/ally/anti-villian):**

**Dreams:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Back Story:**

**Relationship?**

**Any Other information:**


	10. Chapter 10: The Dollhouse

**Sorry for the long update! ****I was so busy with school and writer's block that I simply could not write anything! I head to rack my brains for nearly an hour before even writing one word. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Introducing new OCs:**

**winxkatie981: Katie Crate**

**archergirl38: Lillian Colllins**

**SailorMewWinxGuardians: Angeliki Melody Garcia**

**8fangirl8: Amora Stein**

**shugoshugoweeird: Martha Alice Star**

**Courier999: Ashley Gossard**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season 6**

Episode 10: The Dollhouse

A month has passed since the Titans South united and fought their last villains. There weren't many villains in Keystone City and the Titans have become quite bored. As the heroes lounge around the new tower, the thought about the lack of criminals in the city lately has gotten Olympus uneasy.

"It's been three weeks since anyone has attacked, there is something being planned, something big and I can feel it." said Olympus as he looks the window onto the city.

"Relax Ollie, the city's safe, we deserve a break, it gives a chance for us to live a little bit" replied Arcana while flipping channels on the remote, which starts to irritate Phantom.

"Yeah Ollie, I'm sure nothing bad is gonna happen. AC! Could you please pick something already!" demanded Phantom who was getting tired of the changing channels.

"The problem is that we have been 'living it' for the past three weeks. All we do is laze around and eat and sleep. I thought that the reason our team was formed was to fight villains? What the hell am I supposed to tell Robin when he checks up on us?" asked Olympus, face palming.

"I think we should avoid from mentioning that we haven't fought any villains for nearly a month." said Lionix while making a tuna sandwich. "It might upset him."

"Might? It'll make his spiky head go ballistic if he finds out! Any more helpful suggestions from you Li?" said Olympus sarcastically.

"Ugh! Here we go again! Can't anyone in this tower get along with each other? Max, back me up!" said Melody, turning to her friend for assistance.

"Max has officially left the building." replied Max Hard, whose eyes were glued to the computer screen.

* * *

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

* * *

Meanwhile in Legon City, Canada…

"ARGH! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT-AKE MUSHROOMS!" shouted Light.

"BRING IT ON FUCK-USHIMA!" yelled Reaper.

"Guys! You don't need to swear every time you're playing Battlespace 2!" shouted Silver.

It was yet another boring night at North Tower and the Titans North are all busy doing their own work. Reaper and Light were playing a new videogame; Lumos and Ace were watching The Secret Gossip Vampires; Silver was reading a book while Eris and Shadow were discussing the latest villain statistics.

"Don't bother, Siel. They'll never listen to you. They're too busy with they're gaming." said Shadow.

"You know. I'm starting to get worried. It's been a long time since we faced any sort of villain. I'd be willing to take down a kid stealing candy than sitting around, doing nothing." said Viper, pouting slightly.

"Chill. We'll get a bad guy butt-kicking chance soon. I can feel it." said Lumos.

If only he knew how right he was…

* * *

"Master, we have contacted Freya. She said that her dolls will be ready by dawn tomorrow. Now all we have to do is wait for their arrival." said Eros, smirking slightly.

"Excellent as usual, Eros. Hopefully this will make up from our previous mistake." Black Mask clenched his fist tightly. "And I will destroy those adolescent heroes once and for all."

"Very good sir. By the way, Mr. Todd called earlier today. He wants to know when he can meet you. According to him, this is a matter between life and death. "said Eros.

"It must be nothing. That we have a meeting next Sunday at 8 o'clock sharp at the Wilkins Bistro, like usual." replied Eros, writing down the memo on her clipboard. "Anything else?"

"I suddenly have a craving for mash potatoes. Can you be a dear and fetch some for me?" asked Black mask sternly.

"Absolutely."

With that, Eros turned away and walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of sight, Black Mask quickly whipped open his drawer and started looking for a file. A few minutes later, he pulled one out and looked at it, smirking.

"Now, I have you in the palm of my hands – _Titans_. Ha ha ha!" Black Mask laughed loudly.

* * *

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY RATS!" shouted Freya loudly, waking the sleeping girls.

There were many moans and groans that could be heard.

"Come on! We have a busy day ahead of us! UP!" shrieked Freya, this time louder.

With that, 15-year-old Katie Crate finally got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. With a loud yawn and stretch, she headed towards the bathroom to wash her face. Following her was her best friend Nova.

"I can't believe they're making us get up this early." said Nova, yawning loudly.

"Well, they are the boss of us. There's nothing we can do except bear it." said Katie, brushing her teeth.

"I know, I know. So, what do you think we'll have to do this time? Rob a bank? Pretend to be a rich guy's daughter?" asked Nova teasingly.

"I don't know. But I think this is important since they're using our batch this time." Katie sighed. "I miss my family."

"At least you remember your family. I can't remember anything about my past. The last ti me I went undercover when I went to Mukarami High School to protect that rich guy's daughter. And then there was this weird green guy that kept following me around and calling me 'Terra' whoever that is." said nova, rolling her eyes.

**(A/N: Yes, Nova is indeed the girl Beast Boy met in Thing's Change.)**

"What do you do?" asked Katie curiously.

"I don't know. I was programmed to protect that guy's daughter so the programmer made me brush him off. It was quite rude, actually." said Nova, combing her hair.

"Maybe he knew something about you in the past." suggested Katie.

"I thought of that too. Unfortunately, I never saw him again after that." replied Nova sadly, wrapping a towel over her wet blonde hair.

"Come on. The others will want to use the toilet soon." said Katie.

With that, the two girls went out of the bathroom and headed towards the dining hall. A few minutes later, they were joined from their friends in their batch.

"What's up sisters?" asked their friend Ashley Gossard.

"Yeah. Why so glum honey plum?" joked Martha Alice Star, was as best friends with Ashley.

"Nothing. Just wondering when we'll get out of this hell-hole." sighed Katie.

"Hello! What's this about a hell-hole?" asked Angeliki Melody Garcia.

"Come on spill!" urged Lillian Collins who sat next to her.

"We were just questioning about this place's lack of compassion and mercy." explain Nova.

"Oh." said Angeliki and Lillian.

"Did you guys just hear? A certain high-roller wants to look for 7 girls to complete a task for him. The juicy news is that he wants to audition girls from the 'Specials' batch to do the work for him" said Amora Stein, rushing over to them.

"Really? When?" asked Angeliki.

"After breakfast." replied Amora, taking a seat in between Lillian and Martha.

"So that's why they had us up so early." said Ashley, finally understanding.

"Whatever. I hope this high-roller doesn't treat us like freaks like the last one did." said Katie, munching her toast.

After breakfast, all the girls from the 'Specials' batch went down to the Entrance Hall for the audition. The girls or 'Dolls', as they were called, were extremely nervous in case this was a life-threatening mission.

"Come on, Katie. We'll be late." said Nova, pulling her friend's hand towards the hall.

"No. Something's wrong. I can detect a presence there. Something evil." said Katie, a chill running down her spine.

"Freya will kill us if we're not there so COME ON!" shouted Nova, this time a little louder.

Katie snapped out of her trance and followed Nova into the hall.

"Ladies, let the auditions begin!" called Freya.

One by one, the girls stepped into the hall as their names are called alphabetically. Lillian was already called in but she hasn't returned yet.

"Next is Crate, Katie!" shouted Freya.

Katie gulped. She proceeded into the room.

"Here I go." she said to herself.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to have a chance to be in the story, please PM or review the form to me. The complete form is as follows.**

**Name (First and Last, middle is optional): **

**Age:**

**Birthday (month and day):**

**Gender:**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance (be detailed):**

**Personality (be detailed):**

**Code Name: **

**Powers (Specifically): **

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Genre of music:**

**Favorite Genre of book:**

**Kinds of movies they like:**

**Favorite foods:**

**Allergies:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Alliance (hero/villain/ally/anti-villian):**

**Dreams:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Back Story:**

**Relationship?**

**Any Other information:**


	11. Chapter 11: The Wrath of Ravager

**Sorry I was gone a long time. The Teachers moved the final exams to last week so I was banned by my mom till exams are over. Sorry I didn't continue the last episode but I was dying of writer's block so I decided to publish this in-between episode first. I will get back to the previous one as soon as possible.**

* * *

**P.S. Here are the following list of spoilers you can expect in my Season 7 that you can tell from this story:  
**

**a) Superboy will join the team at some point in Season 7. (true)  
**

**b) Sierra may or may not remain in the team after this season is over. (true)  
**

**c) Beast Boy will put his feelings for Terra and Sierra aside so he'll date Raven. (maybe?)  
**

**d) I will put in a tie-in story which will include the New Teen Titans. (true, if I'm not lazy)  
**

**e) Season 7 will be Season of the Crossovers and will cross over with other shows and the readers get to decide which shows. (true)  
**

**f) Starfire will break up with Robin temporarily. (maybe?)  
**

**g) I will give up this story and feed it to the wolves. (FALSE!)  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season 6**

Episode 11: The Wrath of Ravager (Special Edition)

"Argh! I cannot believe we lost to those _junior_ Titans!" said Ravager, slamming her fist on the table.

"Miss, if I may. Are they not called the Teen Titans?" asked Wintergreen, her family butler.

"No! They are not the Teen Titans! The original Teen Titans already grew up. These are their children. Their stinking lousy children whom I will kill!" screamed Ravager, throwing her knife at a dartboard.

"I will make the Titans feel the pain that I felt when they killed my father!" swore Ravager.

* * *

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

* * *

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" complained Wonder Girl **(Cassie Sandsmark)**, yawning loudly.

"Then you can help me wash the dishes." said Beast Kid **(Mark Logan)**, gesturing to the high pile of dishes that were stacked in the sink.

**(A/N: Beast Kid is the son of the original Beast Boy (now Changeling) and Raven)**

"I choose boredom." said Wonder Girl, scooting away from the kitchen.

"Thought so." said Beast Boy, going back to work.

"Hey, where's Nightstar?" asked Robin IV **(Damian Wayne)**.

"What's the matter Damian? Feeling worried that your girl's not here?" teased Wonder Girl.

"None of your business Cassie!" said Robin IV, blushing.

"FYI, she's sparring with Ricky. Nothing to worry about." said Wonder Girl.

A few seconds later, Redwing and Nightstar walked in.

"What's up?" said Redwing **(Ricky Grayson)** to his teammates.

"Yeah, why is everyone looking so glum?" asked Nightstar **(Mar'i Grayson)** curiously.

**(A/N: Richard 'Ricky' Grayson Jr. and Mar'i Grayson are twins. They are the children of the original Robin (Nightwing) and Starfire.)**

"We're just bored with the lack of excitement in Jump. Hey, anybody noticed where Rochelle and Cyber went?" asked WG.

"Don't know. Maybe they went out dating." said Redwing, jumping onto the couch.

With these words, Beast Boy accidentally dropped a plate he was washing.

"THEY WHAT? HE'S DATING MY SISTER?" yelled Beast Boy.

"Chill, man. Don't be so prejudiced. She didn't throw a fit when you started going out with Atlee." said Robin IV.

"That's because she doesn't care a tuppence about what happens to me! That doesn't mean I don't care for her!" shouted Beast Boy.

"I got drinks! Whoa! What happened here?" asked Superboy-Prime **(Collin Kent)**.

"Mark finally found out about Cy and Rocky. Big whoop!" said Nightstar bored.

"Wow. Luckily I was right on time! Anyway, anyone up for drinks?" asked Collin, gesturing to the drinks he held in his hands.

"Fizz me." said Damian, reaching for a bottle of soda.

"Dew me up!" said Ricky, drinking a bottle of Mountain Dew.

The New Teen Titans kept drinking and drinking until they could drink no more.

"Now that was good after a boring day." said Cassie, throwing away her Coke bottle.

"I wonder why no villains attacked Jump yet?" asked Mar'i curiously.

"Perhaps they think the Teen Titans are better than they are." suggested Collin.

"Our parents have so much more fun up in Titans Space Tower." pouted Ricky.

"Yeah." agreed the Titans, envying their parents.

Mar'i and Ricky got up and headed to their rooms.

"Where are you going?" asked Collin in surprise.

"Where else? To our rooms. We still haven't finished that paper about Hero Origins." said Mar'i.

"I'm going too." said Collin, getting up.

"Me too." Collin, also getting up

"Me three." said Damian, walking away.

"I'm staying." said Mark determinedly.

Uh oh. When Mark is determined at something other than video games, you know you're in trouble. The other Titans scrammed before Cyber **(Kevin Beecher-Stone)** and Rocky **(Rochelle Logan)** got home from their date.

On the way back to the Rooms Wing, Damian and Mar'i were chatting about something. Collin saw the from behind and felt jealous. Ricky, on the other hand, was amused at the way the two boys are battling over his sister. Mar'i really had a way with boys.

Cassie too, was watching and frowning at the boys' antics. She couldn't believe that Mar'i could make so many boys fall in love with her at once. Of course, with her shiny black hair, sky-blue eyes, bedazzling face and perfect body, Mar'i could charm anyone. Cassie, on the other hand, was quite ordinary with regular blonde hair and blue eyes.

She sighed.

"What's the matter Cass? You're looking quite down lately." said Mar'i, looking at her friend with worry.

"Nothing Mar. Just feeling a little dizzy." replied Cassie.

"Oh, okay." said Mar'i.

* * *

"Yes! My homework is finally done!" shouted Ricky happily.

"Me too!" yelled Mar'i.

"Me three!" added Damian.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Cassie.

"Just chill, I guess." replied Damian lazily.

Suddenly, the Tower's alarms went off.

"Finally, some action in this city!" said Collin, relieved.

The New Teen Titans rushed to the living room where Cyber was checking the computer.

"What do we got?" asked Damian, now in Robin IV mode.

"A theft in progress at the bank." replied Cyber.

"Titans go!" shouted Robin IV.

* * *

Within half an hour, the Teen Titans reached the bank, took out the bad guys, and saved the city. As usual.

"I want more action!" complained Mar'i.

"Tell that to the lame villains we keep fighting." said Ricky, once again lazing on the couch.

"That's rich coming from the guy who does absolutely nothing during battles." sneered Rocky.

"And that's rich coming from someone who spends half her time glancing at Cyber, thinking about how cute he looks." replied Ricky with a venomous tone.

"You!" snarled Rocky.

"You!" mimicked Ricky.

A swirl dark energy wrapped around Ricky's body and tossed him at the wall. He landed on his feet and threw ice birdarangs at Rocky, causing her to be covered in ice.

"A-Azar-rath M-Mentr-trion Z-Zinthos!" said Rocky, her teeth chattering.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" shouted a voice from the big screen.

When they turned around, they were shocked to discover that Superman-X **(Conner Kent) **was watching them from the screen the whole time.

"D-Dad?" asked Collin incredulously.

"Yes. Otherwise who else would check up on you kids?" said Superman-X sternly.

"We would've done fine on our own. We don't need help from any of you Titans." replied Collin smoothly.

"Collin!" warned Mar'i exasperatedly.

"What? He was underestimating us!" complained Collin.

"Shut it!" shouted Damian loudly.

Collin heard him and immediately stopped talking.

"Sorry about that Superman-X. We were just… bored. There hasn't been much crime activity lately." explained Damian.

"That's all right Robin IV. We faced that kind of problem when we were your age. Cy called it 'hero's block'." said Superman-X.

"What did you guys do to get over it?" asked Cassie interested.

"Well, we didn't wait around for trouble to come to us. We went out and made stuff happen. Stop crimes before they happen. Stuff like that." replied Superman-X.

"I see." said Ricky, rubbing his chin.

"So what you're suggesting is that we take down the baddies before they take us down?" asked Mar'i.

"Exactly. But, you'll need your parents' permission to do this." reminded Superman-X.

"Aww." whined the Teen Titans.

"That's not fair! You guys didn't need anyone's permission!" complained Damian.

"Because we didn't have parents who worry about every single thing we're doing. Sorry kids but unless you have a _signed_ approval from Nightwing, you can't go. Unless, there's a certain _someone_ who could hack into Titans Space Tower and _borrow_ a copy of a signed approval to show me so I could allow you to go." Superman-X gave them a sly grin.

"Oh." said Mar'i.

The Teen Titans averted their gaze from the screen to Ricky.

"Why do I have a feeling that the '_someone' _is actually me?" said Ricky timidly.

"Come one Rick! You're the best hacker ever since Dad!" said Mar'i.

"True." agreed Collin.

"And you owe me a favor for turning me into a popsicle." reminded Rocky.

"And we haven't battled a real villain in forever!" complained Mark.

"Fine." said Ricky, finally giving in.

He turned on his holographic gloves and started typing. A few minutes later, he was done.

"There all done. Superman-X, if you please." Ricky then gestured to the hologram on his glove. It was a signed approval from Nightwing, showing that the New Teen Titans are allowed to go on the mission.

"Well; you have a signed approval now. i guess that means you can go." said Superman-X smiling evilly. He winked at the Teen Titans and disappeared from the screen.

"Yeah!" Ricky and Damian high-fived each other while Mar'i and Cassie hugged.

"What's the celebration Teen Titans?" asked a drawling voice from behind them.

The Teen Titans turned around to discover that Ravager was sitting on the couch as though it were nothing.

"R-Ravager?" said Mark incredulously.

"That's right Beast Boy. While you were busy celebrating, I sneaked in to crash your little party." said Ravager smoothly.

"You won't get away with this Ravager!" said Damian, now Robin IV.

"Correction: I have gotten away with it little Robin dear." said Ravager.

A robot army suddenly showed up beside her, covering her flanks.

"You don't think I was stupid enough to come here alone, do you?" asked Ravager teasingly.

"But you were stupid enough to come here anyway. Titans GO!" shouted Robin IV.

"Sladroids GO!" yelled Ravager.

The two teams spread into action. Robin used his birdarangs and gadgets to take down the laser-droids. Redwing used his electricity-charged bo staff to wipe out an entire squadron of droids by shocking them. Cyber used his mega-sonic blaster while Beast Kid transformed into a mammoth. Rocky smashed the villains by using her powers and Nightstar shot her starbolts at lightning speed. Superboy-Prime and Wonder Girl used their superhuman strength to destroy plow their way through the droids.

The Teen Titans were fighting hard but they were getting restless. Every time they defeated a villain, a new shows up. The army of Sladroids surrounded them, getting closer and closer each time.

"Ugh!" said Wonder Girl, hitting a Sladroid. "If we don't find a way to defeat them soon, we'll be toast!"

"I agree." said Nightstar, shooting a starbolt at one of the droids. "We're gonna get overrun unless we think of something. Fast!"

"It's impossible to beat them! I tried every spell I've got but they won't stop coming!" said Rocky desperately.

"What are we supposed to do?" cried Beast Kid.

"Allow us." said a voice from behind.

The Teen Titans turned around and were shocked that the Titans were right behind them.

"Mom? Dad?" asked the Teen Titans incredulously.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Redwing, shocked.

"Superman-X saw what happened and immediately alerted the other Titans. Looks like we came here just on time." replies Nightwing.

"Well, well, well. It seems that the Teen Titans really _can't_ do anything without their parents." said Ravager, amused.

"Let go of our kids, Ravager. It's us we want, not them." said Nightwing.

"That's right. We're the ones that killed your father, not our children! So let them go!" said Starfire, eyes glowing.

"NEVER!" shouted Ravager. "I will make you pay for killing my father!"

"You asked for it. Titans, GO!" shouted Nightwing.

The Teen Titans stared in awe as they watched their parents fight. Nightwing moved with incredible agility and used his staff to wipe out the front line of Sladroids. Starfire blasted them with starbolts while Superman-X kicked their butts. Raven used her helm of darkness spell to radiate fear into the villains and kill them from the inside. Changeling transformed into a T-Rex and stomped on all the droids. Cyborg used his sonic blaster and blasted all the remaining droids.

"I'll finish this. Shield your eyes everybody!" shouted Superman-X.

They heard him and quickly shielded their eyes. Superman-X summed up all the power inside him and blasted all the Sladroids into ash using his eye lasers. Within a minute, the whole army was gone, except for Ravager who was hiding behind a couch. She quickly got up and faced the Titans with a look of pure hatred.

"You have not heard the last of me, Titans!" said Ravager angrily. Then, she clicked a button on her utility belt and teleported away.

"Thanks for saving us. We would've died if it wasn't for you guys." said Robin.

"No problem. It was our job to help." said Nightwing, ruffling Robin's hair.

"And I'd like to apologize to the Titans, especially Dad, for acting against you. I'm really sorry for that." said Superboy-Prime, his head hung low.

"That's all right, son. It happens to all of us, even me when I was young. And I'm sorry if I was too harsh on you." said Superman-X.

"Well, we'd better get going. Worlds don't save themselves you know." joked Changeling. "Bye!"

With that, the Titans stepped on to the teleporter and teleported themselves back to Titans Space Tower.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to have a chance to be in the story, please PM or review the form to me. The complete form is as follows.**

**Name (First and Last, middle is optional): **

**Age:**

**Birthday (month and day):**

**Gender:**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance (be detailed):**

**Personality (be detailed):**

**Code Name: **

**Powers (Specifically): **

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Genre of music:**

**Favorite Genre of book:**

**Kinds of movies they like:**

**Favorite foods:**

**Allergies:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Alliance (hero/villain/ally/anti-villian):**

**Dreams:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Back Story:**

**Relationship?**

**Any Other information:**


	12. Chapter 12: The Selection

**Sorry for the long update! i had a major case of writer's block AND I have to juggle 3 other stories! Ayayay!  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season 6**

Episode 12: The Selection

As Katie walked into the hall, she realized that the entire hall was empty except for her. She couldn't help wondering if she came to the wrong place.

"Hello? Is anybody here? Hello?" shouted Katie, walking around the stadium.

"Guess not." said Katie to herself.

She was just about to leave the stadium when she heard a roar come from behind. She turned around to find a large saber-toothed lion behind her.

"Whoa! Easy there boy." said Katie, trying to calm the lion to no avail.

It kept roaring and came closer and closer…

"I didn't want to do this but… The Power of Flame!" shouted Katie.

Her costume appeared out of nowhere. A black tank top with a flame in the middle with a purple dragon in it, she has red jogging type trousers black knee high boots like robins, black fish net wrist length finger less gloves a dark purple cape with silver and gold details the word FLAME on it a black mask like robins but shows the eyes her hair pulled into a ponytail and has a clip with a red F on it and a belt with a crystal in the middle.

"Flame!" shouted Katie.

The lion roared and charged at her at lightning speed.

"Dragon's Heart!" shouted Katie. She shot a ball of flames towards the monster, knocking it down.

Meanwhile, in a hidden room above the arena, a council of people was watching her battle with the monster.

"Hmm… It's hard to say with this one. What do you think, Black Mask sir?" asked Eros, turning to her boss.

"Another fairy? Interesting. She may be of great use to me." said Black Mask, carefully examining the girl's battle.

"Her name is Katie Crate, sir. We found her abandoned on the streets a few years ago. She did not transform until her 14th birthday two years ago. She is quite a rare gem, sir." said Freya.

"Where did she hail from?" asked Black Mask.

"The planet Galilea, sir. We streamed her mind when we first found her. Then, we replaced it with a bunch of fake memories so she would not know her origin and true potential. Her real memories are store in our database in Queen's Tower." explained Freya.

"And this whole place is funded by Oliver Queen?" asked Black Mask.

"Yes. But he does not know about most of the facilities activities, sir. He only knows this is a place where we take abandoned young woman and transform them into something new with the programming technology, sir." replied Freya.

"I see. Eros, mark this girl as a 'Maybe'. She might prove to be useful to us." ordered Black Mask.

"Yes, sir." said Eros, marking the girl on her chart.

In the arena, Katie was fighting for her life. The lion proved to be a very strong opponent and Katie was getting more tired by the second.

"Flame… Flame of the Dragon." wheezed Katie.

With that final spell, everything went black.

* * *

When Katie woke up, she found herself in the infirmary, along with many other girl. Sleeping on her bedside was Nova.

"N-Nova?" said Katie weakly.

Nova immediately woke up.

"Katie? Katie, are you all right?" asked Nova worriedly.

"I-I think so. Just a bit dizzy I guess. Why am I here? Why was there a monster there?" asked Katie.

"Freya just told all of us that that was the test to join the team. The high-roller wanted to test or combat skills. That's why we had to fight the tiger." explained Katie.

"Did you fight it?" asked Katie.

"Yup but my audition was short since I used my ice powers to freeze it. It took a long time to melt the ice so I was allowed to go." said Nova smugly.

"What about the other girls? Are they okay?" asked Katie.

"They're fine. They just have a couple broken bones and bruises but that's it." said Nova, calming her friend.

"Oh, okay then. How long was I out?" asked Katie.

"A couple of hours or so." replied Nova.

"Who made it? Who made the team?" asked Katie.

"Don't know yet. Freya was going to release the results tonight at dinner." replied Nova.

"Guess I'll have to wait till dinner then." said Katie, smiling weakly.

* * *

A few hours later...

"Greeting to all Dolls! As you know, the specials batch had just undergone auditions to join a team sponsored by a very generous high-roller." said Freya.

"Auditions? More like slaughtering session." whispered Martha, rubbing her bruised arm.

The girls giggled quietly.

"As you know, earlier today a very respectable high-roller has decided to pick us to complete a very special task." continued Freya.

"Special?" whispered Nova quizzically.

"And the list of the girls who are chosen for this task are…" said Freya, opeining a sealed red-envelope.

"OMG! She's announcing the names!" squealed Martha.

"Katie Crate, Nova Markov, Lillian Collins, Angeliki melody Garcia, Amora Stein, Martha Alice Star and Ashley Gossard." said Freya loudly.

The 7 girls squealed in delight.

"Oh my god!"

"Can you believe this?"

"The 7 of us can be together on one mission!"

"OMG!"

Katie understood that her friends were excited but deep down, she couldn't help feeling that this is wrong. This is all wrong…

* * *

**A/N: If you want to have a chance to be in the story, please PM or review the form to me. The complete form is as follows.**

**Name (First and Last, middle is optional): **

**Age:**

**Birthday (month and day):**

**Gender:**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance (be detailed):**

**Personality (be detailed):**

**Code Name: **

**Powers (Specifically): **

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Genre of music:**

**Favorite Genre of book:**

**Kinds of movies they like:**

**Favorite foods:**

**Allergies:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Alliance (hero/villain/ally/anti-villian):**

**Dreams:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Back Story:**

**Relationship?**

**Any Other information:**


	13. Chapter 13: The Dollhouse Battle

**Woo Hoo! Sorry for not posting I was suffering from a SERIOUSLY major case of writer's block! This is also the first ever full epsiode that features ONLY the Titans South and North. No original Titans except in mentioning. Enjoy! Read and review please!  
**

* * *

**To avoid any confusion here are the lists of the OCs in this chapter:  
**

**Titans South**

**KuroShikaku: Roland Sativus (Phantom)**

**Hazelblossom: Beatrice Rome (Lionix)**

**warrioprincess951: Bella Johnson (Warrior)**

**fantasymoon1: Emmeline Grace McKinnon (Max Hard)**

**Jemima Selene: Regina Lynne Mallory (Melody)**

**KingOfStories01: Noah Maynard (Arcana)**

**Hercules3000: Kalec Marren (Olympus)**

* * *

**Titans North**

**MiniRoseHathawayXOXO : Eris Reeds (Viper)**

**Sithlord8665 : Joanna Marie Napier (Ace)**

**DiscipleofRevan : Kyle Kirk (Light)**

**ZipZap2 : Nicholas Reid (Lumos)**

**fantasygods : Angel Negron Jr (Reaper)**

**Breekitty : Jordan Roswell (Silver)**

**Should'a worn a bell : Azura 'Zulu' Lembert (Shadow)**

* * *

**The Dolls**

**winxkatie981: Katie Crate**

**archergirl38: Lillian Colllins**

**SailorMewWinxGuardians: Angeliki Melody Garcia**

**8fangirl8: Amora Stein**

**shugoshugoweeird: Martha Alice Star**

**Courier999: Ashley Gossard**

**sitiaisyah93 (me): Nova Markov****  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: Season 6**

Episode 13: The Dollhouse Battle

**Titans South**

It was a very boring day for the young heroes who lived in South Tower.

"Ugh! I am so freaking bored! All we do is laze around here like idiots doing nothing! Absolutely nothing!" shouted Lionix, frustrated.

"You think you're bored? Try having ADHD and do absolutely nothing for 4 hours! See how you feel!" snapped Olympus.

"I am so bored!" complained Melody loudly.

"Well, you're lucky! You get to go out to play with that band of yours! The rest of us just sit here and do nothing at all!" argued Arcana.

"Guys, chill. Fighting isn't going to bring us any good." said Phantom, trying to calm his team.

"Yeah?! Well I'd rather fight each other than to not fight anything at all! And you call yourself our leader." said Warrior, frowning at Phantom.

"Hey! Don't blame Phantom for this! It's not his fault!" argued Max Hard, defending her leader.

"Stop defending your boyfriend Max! It is so totally his fault!" shouted Warrior.

Both Phantom and Max Hard blushed at Warrior's comment.

"Warrior-" Phantom was interrupted by the wails of South Tower's alarms and sirens.

"Finally! Some butt kicking action!" said Arcana excitedly.

* * *

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

* * *

**Titans North**

"Can this day get any less boring?" complained Ace.

It was a beautiful day at North Tower. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the Titans North were bored out of their minds.

"Why don't we do something that'll stimulate our mind? Maybe play a game?" suggested Silver.

"This is a Tower filled with bored superheroes not a dinner party turned boring." snapped Light

"Hey I was just trying to help!" defended Silver.

"Well then stop helping!" shouted Light.

"Why I ought to-" snarled Silver

"Guys! Stop it!" snapped Lumos

"I didn't start it! He did!" argued Silver

"Kyle, how many times-" Viper's lecture was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from the computer.

"Titans South to Titans North. Over." said a voice coming from the computer.

Suddenly, the face of a boy with black hair, green eyes and very pale skin appeared on the screen.

"Whoa! Who are you?" asked Reaper.

"I am Phantom. Leader of the Titans South. I contacted you because we need help fighting some criminals in our city." said Phantom.

"Wait a sec. How do you know how to contact us?" asked Shadow suspiciously.

"Robin told us. The Teen Titans are busy so they can't help us with this operation. Could you?" asked Phantom pleadingly.

Viper, as leader, turned to her team.

"Well guys? You want in or not?" asked Viper.

An awkward silence filled the room. Then, the team members started to get up one by one.

"Hell no are we missing this fight! We're in!" said Ace high-fiving Shadow.

"Great. How long will it take you to reach ?" asked Phantom.

"Give us about twenty minutes. We'll be there." said Viper.

"Thanks. Phantom, out." The screen blanked.

Viper turned to her team with a coy smile on her face.

"Well guys. Guess we have city to save." said Viper, smiling.

* * *

**KABOOM!**

"Argh! I can't handle much longer! Lionix, what is your position?!" asked Olympus via communicator.

The Titans South is starting to get tired out.

"I'm west of the ice girl with Arcana. It's not pretty here Olympus." said Lionix grimly.

"I know." said Olympus. He was interrupted by a fire ball that slammed into Phantom next to him.

"Phantom!" shouted Olympus.

An explosion and a cream could be heard from behind him. Olympus turned around to find Max Hard getting pummeled by a large wolf.

"WIND BLAST!" shouted a girl wearing a black cardigan. A huge burst of wind came right at him.

Fortunately for him, Melody stepped in between them.

"Sonic Shield!" shouted Melody. A shield made of music noted protected them from the wind.

"We're getting beat up, Ollie. Even our leader's nearly dead. Where's that back up he promised?!" said Melody frantically.

"We're right here!" shouted a voice from behind them.

A group of young heroes, not unlike themselves, were in defensive mode, led by a girl with black hair and red eyes.

"Titans North GO!" shouted Viper.

Light shouted some sort of incantation and a bolt of lightning came from the sky and appeared in his hand.

Light cracked his neck and grinned.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Light, smiling evilly.

Then, he rushed at the villains and began throwing bolts of lightning at them.

Lumos' hand glowed silver. Then he charged at the group and began shooting silver beams from his hands.

Reaper had already made his midnight black armor and scythe appear and had already begun attacking the girls.

Silver stayed in the sidelines trying to control the villains' mind and also controlling the Titans South's mind so that they have the strength to fight.

Shadow made her shadow creatures attacks them from the darkness.

Viper finally took of her gloves and began turning all the monsters the villains threw at them into dust.

The Titans South, seeing how the villains are almost defeated, regained new strength and began to fight back as well.

Warrior turned into a black panther with red wings and began lashing out at them.

Max Hard turned invisible behind enemy lines and created white noise which confused the villains.

Olympus used his magic stones of ice and used his ice powers against the villains.

Melody used her power over music to confuse them.

Lionix used her lion powers to keep the villains from escaping.

Arcana summoned The Chariot Arcana which guarantees victory for his allies and enhances his powers.

Last but not least was Phantom using his fear projection which inserted fear into the villains' minds.

Within 10 minutes, the 7 girls were defeated and lying unconscious on the road.

The fourteen heroes looked at one another and at the fallen girls.

"What do we do now?" asked Lionix.

"I say we end them. Right on the spot." said Light, whipping out his lightning bolt.

"Whoa! Calm down. We are not going to kill them." said Shadow, calming her teammate.

"Then what do we do? Throw them in jail?" suggested Lumos.

"Stop! I found something!" shouted Viper.

The two teams looked at her.

"What?" asked Reaper.

"These girls… they have the circle mark on their necks!" exclaimed Viper.

The Titans North gasped while the Titans South just stared at them.

"Uh, what?" asked Phantom.

"When we were under Black Mask's mind control serum, a circle mark appeared on our necks where they injected the serum, see?" said Viper showing the scar on her neck.

"Um, okay." said Phantom, blushing red. Viper was wearing a sleeveless top and had expose her neckline to him. Not a good move.

"So, what do we do to them?" asked Max Hard.

"Wait until they're awake I guess." shrugged Viper.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

"Ugh. Where are we?" said Katie to herself.

"You're at the Titans South medical bay." said a voice from beside her.

Katie turned around to see a girl with black hair and red eyes sitting beside her bed.

"Ow. Where's Nova? And Kiki? And the rest of my team?" asked Katie.

"They're fine. They're with my team as we speak." said another voice, this time at the door. A boy with short hair (Lionix cut it off during their fights) and jade green eyes was watching her intently.

"Um, okay. Who are you guys?" asked Katie.

"My name is Viper. I'm the leader of Titans North." said Viper calmly.

"I'm Phantom, leader of Titans South. This is my home." added Phantom.

"Why are we here? How did we get hurt?" asked Katie.

The two leaders grimaced.

"You're here because just now, you tried to attack our team." said Phantom.

"And you're hurt because we helped them defend their team from you." added Viper.

"I don't understand." said Katie.

"You were mind-controlled by a villain named Black Mask. He made you attack Keystone City and try to kill us. But fortunately, we didn't hurt you too bad and brought you here after discovering the scar on your neck." explained Viper.

Katie eyes widened with comprehension.

"I remember now. Me and my friends. We were picked for a special mission. I had a feeling it was wrong. Then, they took us to… a lab? And then everything went black but I remember a faint voice in my head saying… 'You will kill the Titans and will not stop until they're dead.' Beyond that, I can't remember." said Katie.

Viper and Phantom shuddered.

"Don't worry you're safe here." said Viper reassuringly.

"We should be going." said Katie, getting up.

"What?" said Viper and Phantom at the same time.

"Freya will find out that we failed and try to kill us. I won't let them hurt my friends." said Katie determinedly.

"Freya?" asked Phantom.

"The less you know the better." replied Katie.

Katie got up and walked out of the room. The Dolls were preparing to leave but they couldn't bear going without saying goodbye.

Katie, Lillian, Angeliki, Martha, Ashley and Nova bade farewell to their new friends. But the Titans couldn't let them leave before giving them something important – _a Teen Titans Communicator._

"Wow! Thanks!" said Ashley, playing around with hers.

The Titans North and South smiled at them.

"When there's trouble," started the Titans South.

"-you know who to call." finished the Titans North.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to have a chance to be in the story, please PM or review the form to me. The complete form is as follows.**

**Name (First and Last, middle is optional): **

**Age:**

**Birthday (month and day):**

**Gender:**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance (be detailed):**

**Personality (be detailed):**

**Code Name: **

**Powers (Specifically): **

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Genre of music:**

**Favorite Genre of book:**

**Kinds of movies they like:**

**Favorite foods:**

**Allergies:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Alliance (hero/villain/ally/anti-villian):**

**Dreams:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Back Story:**

**Relationship?**

**Any Other information:**


End file.
